The Cycle Never Ends
by Fangirls at 221B
Summary: Chloe Anderson, agent of the FBI, has a past. She had never been a normal girl, she solved her own father's murder at age 8. When her past comes back to bite her in the form of serial kidnappings and killings, she meets none other than the BAU. Will she link her past and the case in time? Will her new friends have to save her from her own past? Will she be the next body?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, It's just Emma writing this one, make sure, of you like Sherlock, to check out that fanfiction also, we work really hard on it. I hope you enjoy :).**

**I don't own anything but the plot and Chloe, and the killer of course.**

Chapter 1.

My name is Chloe Anderson, member of the BAU, and _this,_ is how I almost became the victim.

I sat at my dining table with the newspaper in my hand. I was looking for a crime. It had been a slow week, no robbers, shootings, kidnaps, or killings _all_ week. Well, there was one, but I solved it within and hour of receiving the case.

I hopelessly picked up the TV remote and turned on the news. I looked back down at the newspaper and listened to the newswoman speak.

'There was another blood draining murder downtown, I had brown hair and eyes, if you recognize this woman, please call the police.'

"Blood drained body?" I mumbled, almost excitedly.

I then picked up my laptop and crime notebook and started to research the case.

I walked up to the police ribbon sealing the alley between the two buildings. There was a police man letting people into the crime scene.

"Chloe Anderson, FBI. I think you'll need my help for this one." I said without even looking up at the police man. He lifted up the ribbon and let me in the murder site.

No one noticed me as I walked up to the dead girl. Her wrists were slit as well as her neck, there was blood everywhere, even coating her blond hair. Her bright pink shirt and black pants were covered as well, but they were also very dirty and her hair was all knotted up. Suddenly I heard a male voice from behind me.

"What do we know?"  
Out of habit I said "Her hair is relatively dirty and knotted up, so she was probably kidnapped and held in a basement of some kind. Her neck and wrists were slit, leaving her to bleed out. But, by the amount of blood there is not enough for all of her blood to be drained. Is there any other evidence I should know of?"  
"Who exactly are you?" I turned to the man.

I sighed "Chloe Anderson, FBI, I found out about the murders, there is the fourth one, so I thought you'd need my help. I believe it's my turn to ask who you are."

"I'm Agent Hotchner, and these are my colleges Agents Jereau, Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, and Rossi."  
"Nice to meet the other people that solve crimes for a living." I looked at the body "I think you might be needing my help."

**By the way, I'm posting every other day. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said every other day but I really wanted to post chap two. Again, if you like Sherlock check out me and Grace's (The other girl on this account) fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own anything from Criminal minds.**

Three weeks later

I woke up in a basement. I was in a large bar cage. I looked to the wood door across the room, I heard footsteps. I could feel myself shaking. Sweat gathered in my palms. I closed my eyes hoping that it wasn't him. A slow creak pierced the silence. Slowly, I opened my eyes. He had a knife.

Three weeks earlier

I soon found herself, after explaining exactly why they needed my help, in a proper crime solving room with pictures, pointing out evidence they may not have found yet. I looked up at saw the young one-Reid, looking interested at every word I said. He may have realized that he's not the only smart one in the world. I looked down, and looked closely at two pictures.

"Wait," I said suddenly, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Hotchner said drawing closer to me. I used my hand to signal Reid, who was also looking at pictures over. He soon was right next to me.

"Reid, what's different?"

After a few seconds he said "There's a paper in her shirt pocket in the this one, and it's gone in this one."

"I don't remember any paper in the evidence bags, nor when I was at the crime scene."

I took a deep breath "I think someone may have tampered with the crime scene."

I heard someone mumble "What?" but couldn't really pinpoint who. I sighed again, sat back, and started to think.

I was going to check the evidence bags once more, when I entered the room Reid who was already searching through the box. I jumped a little, not expecting to see anyone, and said "Oh, hi. I don't think we formally met, I'm Chloe." I smiled politely at him.

Spencer looked up, probably not expecting to see anyone either, and said

"Spencer." He was too focused on the evidence to talk. He looked back down and started going through the bags again. I walked closer to Spencer and said

"Hand me the pictures." He looked up at her, curiously handed me the pictures, and got back to work. I sat down one chair away from Spencer, spread out the pictures neatly, in organised sections, body, blood, evidence, extra, and a pile of useless ones were in a pile on the right side of the other pictures. I was slowly picking out useless ones. I looked over at Spencer's pile of evidence, it wasn't that large, just the clothes, what was in the pockets, and other things that were found throughout the alley.

"Found anything useful?" I asked

"No, you?"

"Not even close." I looked around at the table. I picked up a few pictures, sliding the rest out of the way, and lined them up. "Spencer, come look at this." He got up and walked over to her. "In this one it's completely bare and the blood looks really fresh, and this one, there's footprints because of the team and the blood is a couple hours old." Spencer leaned forward a bit. "If I didn't know better I would say that this was taken after she was murdered."

"I think it was." He said, seemingly lost in thought.

"Then how did it end up in here?"

Three weeks later

"Please!" It was all I could say as he slowly approached me. "Don't kill me!" I knew if I said something smart it could save my life. I thought about it, I didn't have much time, he was closing in.

"Why not?" His voice was deep and hoarse, I know I've heard it somewhere, but where? He continued to open the cage door and close in on me.

"B-because…" I couldn't think "Because you want to mess with my t-team. If you kill me now you can't mess with t-them."

He looked at me through his black mask. "Then I won't kill you." He said. He walked over to me and cut my arm. I screamed and grabbed the wound. "Prove your intelligence." After that, he walked out.

Three weeks earlier (Still)

Just then Spencer's phone rang.

"Garcia," He said. "I'm putting you on speaker. Did you find anything?"

She said "There was no matches."

"Anyone missing in the last month?" He suggested

"Eleven."

"She was probably in college or graduated not long ago." I said

"That narrows it down to four."

"Any of them work at diner or restaurant of some sort?" I questioned

"Yes, there's one." She said "Tiffany Clark."

"Any relatives?" He asked

"Yes, her father."

"Thank you Garcia." He closed the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back with another chap. This one is longer. If there is anything from any chapter you don't like I'll fix it. I work really hard on this fanfic and I'm not getting much feedback. Constructive criticism is very welcome. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3.

I sat there, shaking and bleeding on the cold floor. I weakly yanked off my ripped, blood stained jacket and as tightly as I could, I tied it on my cut arm. I heard a voice, I looked around there was a camera in one corner and a speaker in the other.

"You are of average intelligence. You have earned another day. You will start with with seven days. You will experience several..._challenges_, if you fail more than three, you will die." He said over the speaker. "You will have one monitored phone call in fifteen minutes. Then, the next challenge begins."

"You can call a friend or family _only_, the phone will be on speaker. If you fail to follow these rules you will be punished." He dropped a phone between the cold bars of the cage. I crawled over to it. I slowly picked up the phone, slowly and shakily dialed the number. I called the only people I wanted to talk to.

"Chloe?" I heard Spencer say.

"Hi S-Spencer." I said with an aching arm to my side.  
"Chloe! Guys, its her. You're going on speaker."  
"I-" I said "I've been kidnapped." They probably already knew this, I just needed to say it.

"Are you ok? Have you been injured?"

"Yes. It's infected but I'll be fine." From somewhere I heard someone talking to Garcia.

"We're going to find you, Chloe." JJ said

"No." I said tiredly "Be my friends, not the BAU."

No one had a reply.

"He's going to torture me." I said mindlessly "I might die."  
"You will not die. We will never let that happen." She said

"Please don't let me die." I was scared to death, a tear escaped my eye.

"Chloe just say strong, you will be alright."

"I will." I was crying now, I thought I heard someone else crying too.

"You will hang up now." I heard a deep voice from outside the cage.

"Was that him?"  
"Yes, I need to hang up now, I'm so sorry." I sniffed "Tell Garcia what's happening. Bye." I hung up before they said anything else.

"The next challenge will be in the morning."

_Two weeks and six days later_

Hotchner wanted me to come with him to tell her family about Tiffanys death. I walked in their house, they had a small rug connecting two couches. There was a TV to the right of both of them.

"Sir, we're here to talk about the disappearance of your daughter Tiffany." Hotchner said

"Did you find her? Did you find my baby?" He said with tear filled eyes. "Where is she? Can I see her?"

"We did find her, but she was-" He got cut off.

"Don't say it!" He shouted "It's not true! You're lying to me! You're not telling the-" He stopped. "She was all I had left." Tears started escaping his eyes.

"I am so sorry sir." I knew what it was like losing a close family member.  
"Can we ask a couple questions to help solve the murder of your daughter?"

"Not at all."  
"Okay, did she have any enemies?"

"What? No, e-everyone loved her."

"Did she ever say anything about feeling watched?"

"She was a bit paranoid, once she said something about a black car...a Lincoln, following her to and from work a couple times, I never thought anything of it though."

"That helps a lot. Thank you sir. Do you know where she lives?"  
"Uh, yeah, I'll write the address down."

"Thank you. I think we're done here." Me and Hotchner walked out

"You didn't say much, like I expected you to."

"You didn't need me to say anything." He said "You were doing just fine."

Day two of kidnapping

"I will ask you several questions. If you get them wrong, you will be shocked."  
"What?" I whispered quietly.  
He put several patches connected to wires on any skin that was showing. I was still scared to death. I've seen many electrocuted bodies. And no intention to become one.  
"What was the worst day of your life?"  
I froze, I wasn't expecting questions about *me*. Has he been stalking me?  
"O-October 13th" I said "1994, m-my father was murdered. That was the day I found him dead." I said with tears beginning to fill my eyes.  
"Good, what was the most eventful years?"  
I closed my eyes. "1996, and..." I couldn't think.  
"Three..." he said "...Two..." he continued "...on-"  
"2013." I said before he finished the word."  
"Good." he said again "What was the day you met me?"  
'What?' I thought. I froze again and my eyes widened. I've never met this sick man. I was lost in my thoughts. And suddenly I heard  
"One." and a sharp pain zapped down every bone I have. I screamed. "I met you when you were six. You were so sweet and innocent. Your father died and you turned. You got rude. But never to me. You were always such an angel to me."  
"So your making me suffer?" I practically screamed  
"I am testing you. Physically and mentally." He stayed quiet.

"You remember me. For your excellent work you'll be rewarded."  
"Rewarded?" I mumbled. "How?"

Two weeks and five days before kidnapping

"Guys, how long between kills?" I asked staring at a file. I'd been there a while, I came every day and investigated more and chatted for a while. I was starting to get to know the team.  
"Usually about four days, why?" Prentiss said looking at me.  
"I don't know, it's just, I have a really good feeling he's going to kill really, really soon."  
"Your crime instincts are pretty good. We'll keep a lookout for more murders."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another! I would LOVE to thank the wonderful human being that followed this story! It'll be a bit longer time until the next one. I pre-wrote until chap 4 and need to continue writing immediately. I REALLY hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

Day two of kidnapping

I heard steps, four feet instead of two. Maybe, this time, he wasn't alone. I then heard squeals and scolding. I covered my mouth and gasped. He kidnapped another girl.  
The door creaked open her mouth was duct taped and her hands bound with rope. She had long blond hair like me and the other victims. Her eyes were brown and filled with fear. He opened the cage.  
"Here's your reward." he pushed her into the cage. "Get her unbound and settled in before the next challenge." He locked the door and walked out.  
I slowly ripped the tape off her mouth  
"Hi, I'm Chloe. What's your name?" I said genially.  
"E-Elizabeth." she stuttered. I continued and untied her hands. "He is going to give us some challenges, he can be violent with them, cutting, beating...he wants to test out mental and physical strength. So, Elizabeth, I want you to stay strong and be my friend here. We.." I gulped "We are all alone. We have limited days, if we fail any challenges there is a great chance that we will die." A tear escaped my eye as I explained to the now so sobbing girl. "We can do this okay?"  
"Okay." she choked out through sobs. I reached over to hug her. It was horrible to go through it myself, but to witness it, it was worse.

After a while she opened up more and talked to me. We were telling each-other how we got here and who is looking for us. It was an unusually long time until the next challenge. Maybe… He wanted us close…  
"The next challenge shall begin." He said through the speakers. Soon we heard footsteps. "I will repeat challenge one with her. This time there will be rules." he unlocked the door. "Chloe, you cannot touch or talk to Elizabeth in any way unless I say so." He walked over, and cut her arm. She reacted just as in had.  
He locked the door and walked away. She turned focus to her arm. She had no idea what to do. She looked at me. I twitched my arm. She had no jacket on her. Her long sleeve was cut though. She ripped it off and tied it on her copying what my arm looked like.  
After that the speakers went off again "You are also of average intelligence. You have earned another day."

Two weeks and four days before kidnapping.  
I was right. I soon stood in front of a body. Again long blond hair, much alike to mine. Her neck and wrists slit again. All of the bodies seemed abused. I took a mental note about that. Her hair was also messed up. She had scars and cuts all over her.  
"I guess you were right." Prentiss said nearing the body  
"I usually am. About crime mostly." I said focused on the body. " 'Been solving it since I was eight." She looked confused "I solved my own fathers murder. When I was eight, if that clears it up." I said turning to her.  
"What've you figured out?" Said Spencer, who just arrived at the crime scene.  
"She was abused, worse than before, other than that, not much has changed. Obviously, his type is girls with blond hair and brown eyes." I said, eyes now fixed on the body. "Just like me." I mumbled so quietly that no one really heard me. "I want the pictures and evidence when I come later. I need lunch." I walked out and headed to my favorite diner to think.  
What set him off? Why that specific hair and eye color? Did she lose someone? A girlfriend, wife, family member? Why abuse? Why blood draining for murder? Wouldn't shooting, or stabbing? All these questions running through my head, if only I knew that I would find out soon.

I sat there completely absorbed in my thoughts, Spencer walked in the diner, probably on lunch break. He walked up to me, as I sat unaware of him even being here.  
"Hi." He said, I jumped and gasped.  
"Hi!" I said somewhat breathlessly I glanced down at my phone and said "How long have I been here?"  
"About three hours, Garcia sent me here to find you."  
"Wow. I've been here for three hours, it felt more like five minutes." I slightly laughed. "My coffee's cold," I frowned "I'm gonna need to order a new one... You can stay and chat for a while. I need to help clear my head if thus case anyway."  
He sat down. "So you solved your fathers murder?"  
"Yeah, he died when I was seven and the police just plain gave up, so I spent a whole year solving the murder. After that I loved solving crimes and found several and just solved them for years. Until last year, not long from my 26th birthday, the FBI found out about my talent and hired me."  
"Interesting. Usually a seven year old can't bear a death of a parent, let alone solve it."  
"I guess I'm unusual then." I laughed. "Probably not as unusual as you, mister 'I remember every millisecond of my life'." I laughed again.  
"I don't know, only one in ten people have eidetic memory."  
I slightly laughed but wasn't really sure if it was a joke or a statement  
There was still questing floating in my head, nothing was helping. For some reason this case was following me everywhere. "He stalked them. He stalked them for weeks, months maybe. Then he took them, and tortured them for just as long, and then he killed them, and drained their blood, with no trace whatsoever." I said, quite randomly. "We need to catch this sick man."  
Spencer was a bit surprised by the sudden change in conversation.  
"Were trying our best. There's not much to work with."  
"He's targeting my hair and eye color." I said "I can be some sort of bait."  
"We need you here." He said, it sounded more of a plea than a statement.  
"I can wear a wire. And he might already be targeting me. An intelligent young blond. Who wouldn't target me?"  
He sat silent for a minute. "We would need the teams vote."  
"Its not a no." I said with a slight grin, but I was still scared by the idea of purposely being kidnapped and tortured.  
We still sat and talked for a while. When I got home and picked up a notebook and wrote down everything we found, I then Typed out the list and printed it, I typed a two-page document about random theory's about the case.

**What do you want to happen? I will take all suggestions, this is kinda hard to write and I would love anyone's ideas. THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the follows, I was starting to believe this fanfic wasn't that good, ****_anyway_**** here's chap 5, this one is The team's side, I read something like that in another fanfic and I thought it was an interesting thing so I decided to give it a try. It's really hard to write the before part, if you want something specific to happen I would love to hear it. **

**I don't own anything from Criminal Minds. **

Chapter 5.

Three weeks later...  
JJ arrived at Chloe's favorite diner. She wasn't there. It was unusual because she was always early. She was meeting JJ and Emily for lunch. She decided to call Chloe to see if she was on her way. She pressed her phone up on her ear. It rung, and rung, until someone picked up.  
"Chloe?" she said  
"No, this is Emily, her phone was lying on the sidewalk."  
"Hmm... Well I'm inside if you would like to join me."  
"Yeah." Emily said. She hung up the phone and walked in.  
"I was calling to see if she arrived," JJ said "Usually she's early."  
"Yeah, this is pretty unusual, she never goes anywhere without her phone either."

An hour later they arrived at the station. She wasn't there again, which is also unusual because she spent almost all of her time there, when she wasn't at the diner.  
"Hey, Spence? Have you seen Chloe at all today?" JJ said, having just run into Spencer.  
"No, actually I was about to ask you that."  
"Weird, she never arrived to lunch today. And she never misses when we meet for lunch. We actually found her phone outside."  
"A couple weeks ago she was talking about having the same victimology as the vics. Do you think he's been targeting her?"  
"I-" She said "I don't know." she sighed "Let's ask the rest of the team if they've seen her."

Half-an-hour later  
_No one has seen Chloe since yesterday. Morgan is going to her house to see if she stayed sick, but it doesn't explain why her phone was outside the diner. Some of us are starting to believe Spencer's right. Maybe she was targeted._

Morgan entered the room. By the look in his face they could tell that she wasn't there.  
They sat in silence for several minutes. Suddenly Spencer's phone rang. It was Chloe's number.  
"Do any of you have her phone?"  
"No, I think that we left it at the diner." JJ answered  
"Chloe?" Spencer said, a bit worriedly. "Chloe! Guys, it's Chloe. You're going on speaker."  
"I've been kidnapped."  
"Are you ok? Have you been injured?" Spencer said with his face looking just as worried as his tone of voice.  
"Yes. I'll be fine." Hotchner immediately picked up the phone and asked Garcia for an emergency tracking.  
"Were going to find you Chloe."  
"No." she said. "Be my friend, not the BAU." No one talked for a minute. "He's going to torture me. I might die."  
"Chloe you will not die, we will never let that happen." JJ said  
"Please don't let me die."  
"Chloe you just have to stay strong and you will be alright. I promise." JJ said.  
"I will." She was crying now. But JJ was sniffling also.  
"You will hang up now." a deep voice sounded.  
"Chloe was that him?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry, I need to hang up now." she sniffed "Tell Garcia what's happening. Goodbye." she hung up. Everyone sat in silence. But they were all thinking about the same thing; how they really needed to catch this *horrible* man.  
"He was working his way up to kidnapping Chloe. Think of it, each has blond hair, brown eyes, and each more tortured than the last, held longer every time." Spencer said after a long moment of silence.  
"Then what would be the trigger?" Emily said curiously  
"He was stalking them, probably her longer. Maybe he was trying to get her attention, she likes solving cases so it would have been the perfect way."  
"If he's been torturing them more and more maybe he's testing them. To see if they're strong enough."  
"He's testing their strength." Hotch stated

~~~  
"Day two." Hotchner said  
"I can't imagine what he's doing to her." Morgan said, quite angrily.  
"I try not to think about it." JJ said  
There was silent agreements all around the room.  
"Be my friend, not the BAU..." Spencer mumbled "Guys, he told her to call a friend or family. She knew nothing about him, what if he knew her. An old friend, a neighbor maybe."  
"Around the time her father died. She would have been too busy solving the murder that she didn't come out much." Emily said  
"She must have seen him a lot. he thought she was nicer to him than anyone else. A favorite teacher, a nice neighbor, maybe a friends parent." Spencer said, they were trying to continue like a normal case, like Chloe wasn't a friend at all. But they all needed to catch this horrible, horrible man.

**What'd you think? I'd love to hear. My writing fuel is Follows/Faves and comments. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chap! So I have a question, do you want another team-view chapter? I'd love a response. **

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last ones but it is, mainly, I think all of it is, from the kidnapped side. So stuff is happening more in this one. What would you like to happen next? I'd love to hear. **

**I hope you enjoy :) **

Chapter 6

I was on the floor, always, there was no other furniture than the floor. The large bar cage had no top except the ceiling. It took up exactly half the square basement. There were no windows just a door leading to a staircase. I looked over to Elizabeth, she hasn't been sleeping, she's been awake the whole time. I've been getting worried about her, but I've been having troubles sleeping also, it's hard to fall asleep. You just close your eyes, and hope you pass out.

_Usually he kills from the third to fourth day so we need to be aware. I'm terrified at the thought of another...challenge. But the shocking... that was weird, no other victims had signs of electrocution. Maybe, he was saving it for me?  
_"Ready for a challenge?" His deep voice sounded eviler than normal, what did he have planned?  
He pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Elizabeth. We both were whined in fear.  
"Don't be afraid, I'm not shooting to kill..." he stopped and grinned evilly "...Yet" He pointed it at her again  
"Wait, you're not shooting to kill, that would be a limb? I'm from the FBI, I've been shot before. Shoot me."  
He turned the gun at me. A shot rang out. He shot a bullet half way through my leg.  
"You know the drill." he said. He walked to the door and turned back at me. He pulled tweezers out of his pocket and threw it between the bars "You'll need these." He exited the room.  
I took a deep breath, "Elizabeth I need your help." I said, I had both hands holding the bullet wound. "Untie my arm and rip off As much as you can. Tie the smaller part on my injured arm." At first she hesitated, but she did the job. She slowly ripped the jacket at the seem and tied the smaller part on my arm "Good, give-" I took my hands off my leg. I screamed in pain "Give me the tweezers. I Need to remove the bullet." I was breathing heavily, I ripped my jeans around the hole that the bullet had made. With Both hands I yanked off my short sleeve. She quickly handed me the tweezers. I clenched my teeth as I slowly removed the bullet. I cried out, breathing heavily I wrapped the bullet in the remains of my sleeve. "Hand me the larger part if the jacket." she handed it to me. I tied the half-jacket on the wound while letting out a pain filled groan.  
"Are you ok?" she said with tear filled eyes  
"No, but I will be." I said as I picked up the bullet I held it up to the dim light an overhead lamp was giving out. It was still a bit bloody, but the cloth cleaned it pretty well. I took a deep breath. "I don't know what time it is, but I'm going to try to sleep. Don't let me bleed out." I closed my eyes and hoped that this was a dream.

**This was a bit shorter than I realized wasn't it? Well, I'll make the next one longer, promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'm back with 7! Either I counted wrong or we're almost at chapter 10! That's pretty amazing in my point of view. I really hope you enjoy this one. This is still kinda short, but the next one will be much longer. I'll post a bit more during the upcoming weekend. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Exactly two weeks until kidnapping.

I got home after a lunch with Emily and JJ. I walked into my house and put the keys in a bowl near the door. I went upstairs to my bedroom in the second of the two floors of my small house, and looked outside my window. I thought I saw a figure hiding in the shadows, for a split second, I saw it. He looked right at me, he stared into my eyes. I chill ran down my spine. I quickly made sure all my windows and doors were locked. I closed all the curtains. After that I continued like normal, labeling it as me being paranoid.

The next day… (One week six days until kidnapping)

I was in my house, still trying to forget the figure outside my window. I sat down with a bowl of soup and clicked on my favorite show. It was amazing to have a bit of free time in my busy, crime solving life. I raised a fork with steaming noodles on it to my mouth. A sharp ring startled me and made me drop the fork splashing boiling soup all over my shirt and pants. I picked up the phone before it could stop ringing.

"What?" I snapped

"That's not a good way to answer your phone, Chloe." Someone said over the phone.

I sighed "Who is it? I just sat down with my lunch."

"It's me." He simply said

"Not helping, I'm not good with detecting peoples voices over phone."

"Why didn't you check the number?"

"I splashed soup all over myself."

"I know."

I froze, who was it? Were they watching me? Or was it a friend playing a joke on me?

"You saw me yesterday, just for a split second."

I almost dropped my phone. "I will ask you one more time, who are you?"

"An old friend. now, you will not tell anyone about this phone call, or I will come after you."

"O-ok." I said. Was he really calling me? I didn't remember telling anyone about seeing him outside my window.

I heard faint talking, it sounded like a girl, was it the next victim? "I need to go now. Goodbye Chloe." He hung up. I was shaking, and covered in cold soup. I changed my clothes and washed my bowl before making more. The rest of the soup got cold by the time he hung up. The call could have cracked the case wide open. But, if I told them, it could cause my death. I could trade my own life, to solve a case. And if I was right, that he was working his way up to me, then, the kills would stop.

"If I can't tell anyone myself..." I mumbled to myself "Then they can figure it out." They needed to know about the phone call, it could solve the case. I could have left right then and told them something, a hint, leading to what just happened. Besides what I said, I stayed and wrote down every word said by both me and him, and studied it. I could at least solve this myself. I just needed to go into my own past, not the unsubs. I needed to go back to my earliest memory, when my father died...

**Dun! Dun! DUNNNNNN! This one was a bit more eventful than the last ones for the before. I actually have a lot of idea's for the next chapters. I can't wait to write them! **

**I went forward a bit in time so I could shorten the time a bit. Oh yeah, and this fanfic will probably be going for a while, with more crimes and danger.  
And thank you for the follows. Every time I go to post more I see another wonderful follow. Thank you all. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This one took me a couple days to write. Sorry about that. This one is a lot longer than the last two, and it's just the before time. This one takes place after the last one. I hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 8.

_I remember when my father died... I think. I was seven. I sat back and closed my eyes, so I could somewhat relive it, no matter how painful it may be._

_"Daddy?" I called as I walked through the dining room. "Daddy I'm hungry!" I waited for a response, after a minute I walked through the kitchen and into the living-room. I saw him, he was on the floor, covered in blood. "Daddy?!" I said running to him, I felt tears gather in my eyes. He was seconds away from death. He said something...But what did he say?_

_"Chloe..." He breathed. "You need to know that..." He said something else. What did I need to know? Tears were flowing freely down my face. _

_"MOMMY!" I shouted "Mommy, daddy's hurt! You need to help him!" _

_Moments later my mom walked in. She saw dad and me on the floor, I was now covered with blood as well. She called 911. I don't remember what happened next..._

I opened my eyes, I was alone, in my living-room, in total silence, crying. If anyone else was there they'd think I'm insane. Or just very emotional. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I stood up. I needed to remember several things that happened. But I just couldn't. I made my way into the kitchen to make myself some coffee. I didn't know what time it was, I just knew I needed to stay awake. I needed to try to remember something before he died. I couldn't though. I was too young then. The last memory of my father, and the earliest thing I could remember, was the moment he dies. I sat down at my couch and put my coffee down. I sat and thought.

"You need to know that..." What do I need to know? Bits and pieces of that day floated in my head. Wait, backtrack to when I walked into the room. He was covered in blood...A lot of blood...His wrists were cut, and he was stabbed. His wrists were cut! Like the victims! By the time police arrived and took pictures of it, he appeared to have been blood-drained.

I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone went off again. I nearly jumped out of my seat.

I checked the number and sighed in relief. "Spencer, I am so very glad it's you." I said with a slight smile. "Actually this is the perfect time. I think I figured something out."

"What have you figured out?"

"Why they're blood drained. Let's meet at the diner in 5, I'll explain."

"Yup, see you then." He said, after that he hung up, leaving me to grab my coat and head out the door.

After we both arrived and I explained, he asked a question I couldn't answer.

"Why exactly did you go back to when your father died? What gave you the idea that it was linked to you?"

"I can't say. Uh, I-I mean, I don't really know."

"What can't you say?"

"I told you, I can't say."

"Did he have contact with you?"

"What? N-no." I said. I needed to tell him something, but he was probably watching me... I quickly thought, a phone? His phone."Can I see your phone? I need to look something up and mine doesn't have great connection here."

He handed me his phone. As quickly as I could, I typed 'Yes, I can't tell anyone. He's watching.' I slid it to him screen-down. He looked at the screen.

"Did he ever say anything to you?"

"No, not that I remember." I took his phone back and typed 'Not much. He said that he's an old friend.'

He read it. It took him a minute to say anything. Eventually he said, "Is there anywhere in your house with no windows?"

"Basement." I made a'hmm' noise and stole his phone again. I thought for a moment and typed 'I wrote down every word in the conversation.'

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah, let's go." I then wrote 'It's at my house.'

We walked through my small house and went to the basement. I grabbed the notebook. He read through it in a matter of seconds.

"Are you sure this is exactly what he said?"

"Yes." I said "I'd have to admit, this guy scares me to death. And there is a chance that he will actually come after me and that thought scares me more."

I don't think he knew exactly what to say. He just looked back at the notebook and said "You went back in your own time to find him?"

"Yes. There's a couple things I can't remember though. But what I do know, is before my father died. He said something. He said that I needed to know something. But I couldn't understand what he said that I needed to know. All I know is it was important."

"Hmm..." He said with a thinking face. "What happened after you father died?"

_"Sweetie, why don't you go change. We'll go out for ice cream." I left the room and changed out of the bloody clothes, and ran back into the living-room to find several police all over. They were leaning over my father's body. I knew what was happening. I had just witnessed my own father's death and mom wanted me to go eat ice cream. "Come on sweetie, let's go wash your face." I looked over to my dead father, I just watched him die, I heard his last words, felt his last breath, the whole thing flashed in my head over and over for weeks. No, not weeks, months. I needed to find his murderer, no matter how young I was. It needed to be done and the police weren't helping. _

_Again I got interrupted by a sharp ring. _

"Hello?"

"Hello my dear Chloe." A feeling of terror ran throughout my body. "Seems you've got a bit of help. You haven't told him anything behind my back, have you?"

"N-no, I would never."

"LIAR!" He yelled. A moment of true terror shot through me for the second time.

"Who is it?" Spencer said, with a look of concern on his face. He must have noticed how terrified I was.

"Is that one of your little friends? Spencer, was it?"

"Leave the team out of this. It's all about me, right?"

"Seems that you've noticed everything you need."

"No, what is your name?"

"Chloe, who called you?" Spencer said, still looking a bit concerned.

"You already know who I am."

"No, I don't, you could be anyone, my neighbor, a teacher, you could even be-"

"The murderer of your father?" He questioned "He died five years ago. "

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Chloe, who is it? Who am I?"

"I-" I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I could barely even breath. If he was trying to get in my head it was working. He's holding my entire life against me. What was I supposed to do?

"Are you okay?" he paused "You watched your own father bleed out and I of all things break you."

"You-" I took a deep breath "You did not break me."

"Chloe, what is he saying?"

"Your friend seems rather concerned. Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"Well, you said you'd kill me."

"I said I'd go after you."

"Same difference."

"Why don't you put the phone on speaker? He is curious after all."

"Fine, if you really want me to." I slowly raised the phone off my ear and put it on speaker.

"Now your friend can hear me break you."

"You won't break me. I am better than you and your sick mind."

"Do you really think so?" I heard squealing again, like the last call. "I've got to go. Goodbye, Chloe." He then hung up.

I was scared to death. So scared that I was shaking. I looked to Spencer,he had been quiet since the phone call. I had a great feeling that he was going to continue calling, and continue terrifying me.

**Guess what? I know exactly what I want to happen for the before now! Before I was having a bit of writers block but now it's cleared up and I have a lot more inspiration. I hope you enjoyed**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy with school and marathon-ing Netflix. Mostly Sherlock. This one is also just the before. It will continue like this probably until chapter 11 but I'm really not sure. I'm trying my best to speed things up. **

Chapter 9.

One week two days until kidnapping

Four days passed with no calls. Everywhere I went, I looked over my shoulder. That was probably what he wanted, though. To make me scared. I was sitting in my living-room, watching TV. Watching crime shows helps me think better about cases. I sat there completely sucked in to the show,

"It was the father! You arrested the WRONG PERSON!" I shouted at the TV. Suddenly I got a phone call, making me spill my coffee on myself. "OK, if I spill something on me because of a call again I will scream." I angrily mumbled as I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Why are you so angry?" Morgan said with a half-laugh.

"You'd be angry too if you spilled a whole cup of coffee on yourself."

He laughed "Well, there's another body."

"Finally, something good is happening today!" I said happily "Oh, that came out happier than I intended. Sorry that she, uh, got murdered." He laughed again."Text me the details. I'll change and be there in ten."

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later.

I walked into the alley. Scanning the area as I walked. I was soon standing in front of the body. It was exactly the same as the others; blond hair, brown eyes, slashed in both wrists and the neck, dumped in an alley. Police were scattered everywhere, taking pictures with a slight flash, bent over the body, searching the alley, and talking near the cars.

I bent down myself, squeezing between two other police. I closely examined the body, trying to notice every single small detail. My focus was cut off when someone said "Got something."

I turned to him and said "What is it"

"A newspaper."

"What? Let me see." He handed me the newspaper. I read it and almost dropped it.

'Local father and cop, Daniel Anderson, found murdered in his living-room. His wife Carol says that his daughter Chloe, witnessed his last breath, but not the murder. Police are attempting to capture the murderer as of now.'

Spencer turned and saw my face. "What's wrong?"

"Th-" I partly said "This is from wh-when my father g-got murdered. He-he found a paper from when my f-father gor k-killed."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know." I said, trying to think "I'm going to go to the diner."

"Ok." He said. He then walked away to look over the body again.

I soon arrived to the diner. I sat down to order my usual, a burger-no cheese, topped with pickles, lettuce, sometimes bacon, and fries. I got a call. Probably they figured something out.

I picked it up.

"Hello, my dear Chloe. Did you get my little message?"

"Yes."

"Are we finally talking alone?"

"Yes. Unless someone else is following me around."

He slightly laughed. "I know more about you than you think." He paused "I know that you are very passionate about solving crimes. Though, anyone who's ever met you would know that."

"Yes, that may be true."

"I also know how scared you've been. Always looking over your shoulder. Never feeling safe. Must be hard, because I might strike at any moment. And that's what your scared of. Me." I could've said that I wasn't scared of him, but I'd rather not lie. "Nothing to say now? Are you really that afraid? Maybe because the odds are stacked against you. I know everything about you, and you know nothing. And you hate that, don't you?"

"I-"

"You keep going quiet when I'm talking, I've broke you, Chloe. There's no hiding it now." I stopped moving altogether. "I." I was beyond terrifyed, there was no one to help me. I was all alone. "Have." His words were echoing around my head. I couldn't think about anything but the words he was saying. "Broke." I was shaking again, and was surprised that no one said anything. "You."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"You did not break me."

"Finally, you have a voice."

"I need to go."

"Good bye, Chloe." He hung up.

One week and one day until kidnapping.

I was sitting quietly in the room with the round table, (I can't think of the name.) going over in my head the last three calls. Running it through my head thousands of times. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Emily walked in with a file and said "You seem a bit quiet."

"Huh?" I snapped my head over to her.

"What's wrong? You're being very quiet."

"Oh, I was just, uh, thinking."

"About what?"

"N-nothing important. Can you get me the newspaper from the evidence bags?"

Two minutes later.

I was again staring at the large headline. 'Murdered cop found on August 8th.' I touched the ink. I next started reading over the half-page long report about my father's murder. I sat there, memorizing it for hours. Several people came in and talked for a while, probably all but Hotch. They all commented on how quiet I was. I guess I was being a bit quiet since everything he said. The words were floating around my head aimlessly, along with the words from the paper. I was beyond terrified of this guy, and only one person on the whole planet could ever know. Spencer, who witnessed how afraid of him I was. I sat back, I was also so tired, because I was so terrified of him that I had only gotten four hours of sleep, and I woke up early to focus on the case. my phone went off to alert that I got a text. I jumped about three feet off my chair. I checked the number and sighed of relief. It was just JJ asking to go out for lunch when she's on lunch break.

'Sure. See you there.'

Like a half an hour later.

"Hi." I sat down

"Hey."

For about five minutes we talked. Until I got a text. Everyone would've called. I curiously checked the number. I scared chill shot up my spine like a lightning bolt.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Uh, n-nothing. Just an... unexpected text." I looked to read it, fearing what it may say. 'Who was this one?' Three seconds later it went off again. 'You call her JJ, right?'

'Several people do.' -Chloe

'Tiny details you can find online.' -Unsub

'I can take you down in less then five minutes. '

'Is that so? Tell me how.'

'First I'd have Garcia search for specific things I found out about you. Your number is not blocked, big mistake, counting the times you've used this number to call me is is not desposible, so I can also use that to find you, then find your house, and personally arrest you.'

He had no reply

'I have also memorized the number so it will not effect anything, and if you toss it, I can still find you. If you think that I am so scared of you it makes me helpless, you obviously didn't pay enough attention when you were STALKING me.' I put my phone back into my purse, where it would stay.

"Who was that?"

"No one special." I sighed.

This just needed to end. And I wasn't sure that it ever would.

**There are a couple mistakes because my spell-check wasn't agreeing with me. Please ignore them. Remember, comments make me want to write a lot more. No pressure. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh! Chapter ten! So a lot is happening in the next few chapters. I thought that it would be a while until stuff but apparently not. **

Chapter 10

Three days until kidnapping.

I was alone, waiting for Spencer to come with coffee like I asked him to, when suddenly, I got a text message. I read it before even reading the number.

'Three.'

It was him. What did it mean? Three minutes, hours, days, weeks, months? My heart was racing. Was this a message, warning, or was he messing with my head again. He hadn't contacted me for the last couple days. So why is he texting me? Spencer walked in with the coffee I had him get for me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I've been hearing that a lot lately. "Did he call you again?"

"No." He looked a bit relieved. "Instead he texted me."

"What's he say?"

"'Three.' I don't know what it means, but I think it means something."

He quietly mumbled the words "What does that mean?" Along with several other sentences, so quietly his voice barely even sounded. "Could it be a warning?" He said somewhat louder.

"That's what I was thinking, but why would he warn me?"

(I know I said it'll be a while until a kidnapping part but I got sudden inspiration.)

Day four of kidnapping.

"Chloe? Chloe?" Elizabeth said worriedly

Eventually I opened my eyes

"You-you looked..." She paused "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." I said drowsily. Just them I slightly moved my leg and a bolt of pain shot up my leg and through my whole body. I screamed in pain. "I am far from ok but I'm pulling through. I just really, really need medical attention."

"It's time for another challenge" A deep voice came from the speaker, making both me, and Elizabeth shake in fear.

The door creaked open to reveal him, and his face, which I will never forget. He slowly walked in, holding something in his sweatshirt pocket. It was black, and I couldn't tell what it was...at first...

Two days until kidnapping.

I was investigating with Spencer, together, with the knowledge we had on the case, could solve it in two days. We were just suggesting things about the case. When suddenly, I got another text.

'Two.'

I took a deep breath and read it out loud. "Two." I then messaged back saying (Quite bravely) 'Why are you counting down? Is it to mess with me?'

'You know why, you just don't want to think about it.'

Maybe he was right, I didn't want to think about it, who would want to think about the chance of getting kidnapped, tortured, and eventually murdered? Whoever does, I do not want to meet them.

"Two..." Whispered Spencer."He's counting down." He stated. "But to what?"

"He's counting down to something, and when that day comes, I want to be with the team. They're the only people who can keep me safe."

Day four of kidnapping.

When I saw clearly what he had, I froze, along with Elizabeth. He slowly unlocked the cage.

"Hello John McAlister."

"You remember my first name too." He pointed the gun at Elizabeth. "You're spared." He walked into the cage. "Here's how this challenge will go. I will shoot Elizabeth in the stomach. You, Chloe, will save her from death."

I turned and whispered something to Elizabeth, it was so quiet that only me and her would hear it.

Two days went by, he counted down one each day, until it ran out.

I went out to meet Emily and JJ for lunch, they hadn't arrived yet. I went outside to call and see why they were late. I typed the number down, and suddenly I felt something press on my back. I turned around and before I could scream, a hand covered my mouth. "be quiet, don't scream, don't attempt escape, and act as if I'm an old friend."

**Oh my gosh, again! As I said, a lot of stuff. So also, any Whovians out there reading, I'm starting a Doctor Who fanfic and I might post it. Whatcha think? Thank you for the Comment, Faves, and follows. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! So sorry that I took long to update, I've been writing a Doctor Who fanfic. It's a series re-write type thing with a couple OC's added. If ya wanna check it out. Anyway, here's 11 and a lot of stuff happened in the last one and this one is no different. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 11.

Day four of kidnapping.

He shot her twice in the stomach, and from my knowledge he avoided important organs, so her only cause of death would be bleeding to death. We both screamed. He walked out as if nothing just happened.

Instantly I laid her back and used my strength to rip her shirt to hold the bleeding. There was no exit wound so that could save her life, but she was also bleeding a lot. "Elizabeth I want you to stay awake ok? I need you to stay calm."

"O-o-ok." She stuttered. I tightly tied the ripped shirt ion both wounds. She was still losing a lot of blood.

"Elizabeth I can't save you, I'm sorry." I had tears flooding down my face. I leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and after her eyes closed and she breathed her last breath. "Goodbye, my friend." I said

* * *

Kidnapping.

People kept staring. he slowly lowered his hand and I laughed.

I sarcastically said. "Ha, ha, ha. You scared me. Very funny." Then I whispered "Who are you?"

"I told you who I am, an old friend." We entered a van, and he knocked me out.

* * *

Note from author.

The times have now mixed, so do not expect before things. I will do flashbacks for explaining things. The next thing I post will be an all-kidnapping chapter to catch you guys up a bit. Think you for reading

P.S This fanfic will have more cases. That's all I'm saying. No spoilers :)

* * *

Meanwhile...

The team sat, trying their best to find Chloe. Spencer leaned his head up from the notebook he was reading...

"What are you reading?" Emily said curiously.

"Words to a phone call."

"What phone call?"

He paused, thinking. "A phone call between Chloe, and the unsub."

"She had contact with the killer and didn't tell us?" JJ said, clearly surprised.

"No, he had contact with Chloe. And she couldn't tell anyone."

"Then how'd you know?" Morgan said suspiciously

"She needed to tell someone, and I happened to call." He replied. "She is terrified of the unsub. She needed to get it out in some way." Morgan opened his mouth to answer, but instead, Spencer's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, "Yes, I am." He paused again. "Ok, we'll be right there."

"What is it?" Hotch said, a bit worried that they found a body.

"There's a girl at the hospital who claims to be kidnapped, and is asking for me."

Five minutes later.

They walked in the hospital room. And they all were disappointed to what they found.

"What's your name?" Spencer said, walking up.

"E-E-Elizabeth." She paused "I have a message for you."

"What is it?"

"It's from Chloe, she says she knows you." She said. "'John McAlister'."

"John McAlister...John McAlister, John... McAlister." Spencer repeated. He picked up his phone and called Garcia. "Can you do a search for a John McAlister?"

"Give me a second...I got one. John McAlister, he was a police man but eventually quit after the investigation of a murder of...Chloe's father."

"Does he have a house?"

"Yes it's five minutes from you. I will text you the address."

"Thank you. Bye."

* * *

Meanwhile...twenty minutes earlier.

"Here's how this challenge will go. I will shoot Elizabeth in the stomach. You, Chloe, will save her from death."

I turned and whispered something to Elizabeth, it was so quiet that only me and her would hear it. "I guess it's you. Let's do this."

"Elizabeth I can't save you, I'm sorry." I had tears flooding down my face. I leaned down and whispered something in her ear, "Remember, shallow breaths, go completely limp. You'll be fine. Also, find the road. Make sure you tell Spencer Reid 'John McAlister.' He know's me, and what it'll mean."

Elizabeth.

She stumbled out of an alley. He didn't cut her, thankfully. She went as fast, but really slow, as she could. She got to the road. "Someone!" She yelled "Please I've been kidnapped! I need to get to the hospital! I've been shot!" No one stopped. She stumbled into the road and waved her arms. A grey car screeched and almost hit her. A woman ran out.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

"I was kidnapped, and shot... Please, miss. I need to get to the hospital." Once she got into the car, Elizabeth turned to the woman. "I need one more favor... Call 911 and ask for Spencer Reid... in the... BAU. I have... a message for him." She slowly mumbled.

* * *

Day four of kidnapping.

After he dumped her _body_ he came back.

"You have failed the most important challenge. You are not spared anymore." He was closing in on me now. He flipped openhis pocket knife. He picked up my arm. I was too weak to fight back.

"Come on!" I mumbled "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!"

"Do you think that your precious team will save you now?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because you didn't check Elizabeth's pulse. She knows your identity, and by now, the team knows too."

"Is that so? Then I'll go straight to the kill." He picked me up. Holding me so I don't collapse on my shot leg. He pressed the knife on my throat, but didn't cut it...Yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my Criminal Minds addicted friends that I don't know! Here is the next chapter! It took me a while to write this one. Please, don't hate me for the small cliffhanger. And leaving you with it for several days. Like I said, don't hate me. I hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 12.

Just then, there was the echo of a knock on the front door. I could feel the knife still pressed on my knife. Seconds later we heard footsteps overhead, then the door flew open. Morgan, Hotch, Spencer, and JJ came flooding in, but no one entered the cage." , drop the knife." Morgan said. They all had guns pointed at him.

"She lied to me. That will result in her death." He snarled. "Every day she's been waiting for you. She's been electrocuted, shot, cut. And even Elizabeth, was shot twice. Every day you have disappointed her. She has been waiting ever so long for her precious team to sav-" A shot rang out of Spencer's gun, and into the middle of McAlister's head. I fell onto the floor with a yelp.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Hotch asked

"Yes, I think so."

"I need a medic!" He shouted out the door. The medic rushed in.

They gave me crutches, because I refused to go into the ambulance until I walked around the house.

I walked up to a open door. "You don't want to go in there." Morgan said, I jumped.

"Why?"

"Just...trust me."

"Anything that's in there can not do any more damage that has already been done to me. I have been electrocuted, shot, slashed, and overall scarred for life. There is nothing more that can happen in my whole life, that can do any more damage to me."

"If you say so."

I walked into the room. It was as large as the basement room only five feet smaller in all directions. I looked at the walls around the desk to my left. I slightly froze, but continued. There was pictures of me, along with the other victims. There was mainly pictures of me though. There was paper's of events around each group of pictures. Some of them I was there, some of them, I assume the other victims were there. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and gasped.

"You ok?" It was Morgan again.

"Yeah, I... think I should get to the ambulance."

I soon woke up in the hospital. Everything was fuzzy, until my eyes adjusted to the light.

The whole team was there. I tried to move my leg, it still hurt, just not enough to scream. I just groaned.

"Two things:" I tiredly said "One, I'm starving. Two, how is Elizabeth doing?"

"She died an hour ago. They did all they could, it was too late." Hotch said.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Please, someone, tell me good news."

Everyone was silent. "The only one that understands how cruel he was is dead, I have a cut on my arm, my leg was shot, I had to remove the bullet with nothing but old tweezers, and I was almost killed, twice. Someone, please, tell me good news."

"I was going to wait until you were released from the hospital, but, I spoke to some people about how good you've been on this case. They're thinking about promoting you to the BAU."

I smiled "Thank you."

"You had to remove the bullet with old tweezers? That would be excru-"Spencer got cut off by Garcia smacking him. I tried not to laugh at that. He just looked slightly embarrassed and quieted down.

"Ok, I'm still starving and no one's doing anything about it. Seriously, I want a burger."

Three day's later.

I was in the hospital. I turned in my bed. I saw his face. And thing's he's said floated in my mind.

"...You have disappointed her..."

"...I have broke you."

"...And that's what you're afraid of. Me."

My eye's shot open and I let out a slight gasp. There was Spencer, JJ, and Emily.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, I-" I tried to speak, I was panting and exhausted. "Yeah I just...had a dream."

"What was the dream about?"

I was staring at him. He shot McAlister, but I was still afraid that he would text or call me again. "It-it wasn't much. I-it was mostly...words."

"What words?"

"Words that McAlister said."

"You sure you're ok?"

"I don't know. You know more than anyone how terrified I was of him. Yo u even witnessed it. I don't know if I've said this before, but when I was with you," I cleared my throat "And other, uh, members of the team, I felt somewhat safer. I knew you all were like...I dunno, my family. " I said with the slightest blush on my face. I heard someone clear their throat from behind me, turned to see JJ and Emily. I had forgotten, the slightest bit, that they were there. "Hi." I said. Then a nurse came in, and gave me more of the painkillers they were using for my leg.

"What evidence did you find at McAlister's house?" I said to JJ, who just came in the room.

"Why do you always insist on investigating things?"

"Come on, I've investigated cases since I was four. I used to help my father with robbery's and every once in a while, if we were lucky, murder's."

"If you were lucky?"

"Yeah...I was a strange child. Seriously, though. What'd you find?"

"Well there was a bullet, tweezers, and a lot of blood on the basement floor, but you probably already know that. And there was pictures of every victim, with papers of important things that they took part of. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary."

"I already knew all that was there, I was hoping that there'd be more." I sighed. "Can there be more cases yet? I don't want more people to die or anything, but I just want a murder. Even if there was, I'd have to wait for me to be released."

"Yeah."

"This is gonna be the longest three weeks ever." I complained

**YAY! She's not dead! Sorry about Elizabeth, I really wanted to keep her. She would have been an amazing character. I hope you enjoyed. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I'm sorry I waited so long. I seriously could've sworn I posted 13. If I did please comment because my computer could be wrong. In this one is the starting of a new case! YAY. Not yay for dead people. **

Chapter 13

I was sleeping, in my own bed, which hasn't been used sense more than three weeks ago. I was having another dream, that was becoming a reoccurring problem.

_I was in the cage usual beginning of my dreams. I looked around the room, not daring to move my neck. He was making the speech, and suddenly, I heard a shout and a knife pierce my throat slowly. I fell to the ground, destined to bleed to death._

_I heard another yell, but it came from Spencer. Then I heard a gunshot. I saw Spencer fall to the ground with a slight thump. He got shot in the exact middle of his forehead. I heard another gunshot. McAlister then fell dead, bullet in the exact same spot as Spencer. _

_This dream was different than the rest. I always woke up with a gasp or scream when I died, I just wanted this one to end._

_ Morgan then made his way over to me, he grabbed my arm and took my pulse. Tears were in the team's eyes. _

_"She's gone. Chloe, and Spencer. Both gone." Everyone was fighting back the tears. They just lost not one, but two friends. A ring suddenly went off. My eyes shot open and I sat up with a gasp._

"Hello?" I said after picking up my phone. It came out more sad and breathless than I meant

"Hi. What's wrong?" It was Spencer. I was actually a tiny bit relieved he wasn't dead with a bullet in his head.

"Nothing, I just had another unsettling dream."

"They'll stop soon. What was this one about?"

"The usual, I died. It had more though, I died, then when you were attempting to go and save me," I took a deep breath. "You died." I scooted back to the headboard of my bed, and sat back. "Then, I felt Morgan take my pulse, and announce me dead. It's nothing I'll forget any time soon."

"I died?" he whispered. "Well, there's a couple murders in Chicago, pack a bag."

"See you in fifteen minutes, bye."

* * *

I sat down in the plane. This was new, I'd never traveled for a case. I'd just looked for ones in the area.

"I don't think we met, which is surprising, I've seen you around, but we've only crossed paths twice." I said to Rossi. Garcia came in with a file.

" A week ago Trisha Parks and her daughter Rachel were found dead with multiple stab wounds and signs of torture." She showed the team pictures of the body's. "And yesterday, Brittany Olson and her daughter Macy were found dead the exact same way. And they were all dumped at Union Station"

Instantly my mind started thinking up several different ideas of why he's killing, what the trigger was, why it seemed to be females with black hair and their daughter, why Union Station?

I had thought it over the whole plane ride, while my team talked and wondered why I had been so quiet.

* * *

"Since you did so well last time, I'm letting you come with me to inform the husband." Hotch said.

"Ok." We climbed into the car.

"So, how are you settling in the group?"

"Pretty good. But I'll have to get used to the traveling. I always just looked for murders in my area." I looked out the window for a second. "It's also been hard with the amount of sleep I've been getting, I'm hoping the case'll distract me enough."

"Whats wrong with your sleep?"

"I've been having dreams about me dying in the cage."

"Are you sure you can handle work?"

"Yeah. I can handle them. They'll stop soon." Before he could reply the car stopped. We exited the car. "I'm ready when you are." I said, before we headed to the door.

"Hello?" The man said.

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Agent Chloe Anderson, we're member's of the Behavior Analyses Unit."

"Come in." He said.

"Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Anything. Are you here for my wife and daughter?"

"Yes." I said. "Did they disappear yesterday or before then?"

"About a week ago, did you find them?"

"Yes, but," I took a deep breath. "They were murdered."

"What?" He had tear-filled eyes. "This can't be happening."

"I am so sorry. We only have a couple more questions."

He silently replied.

"Did your wife ever say anything about being followed?"

"No, she never said anything."

"How about anyone coming up and asking about Macy? How old she is, what's her name, etc."

"No, not that I remember."

"I think that'll be all." I said "And again, I am very sorry for your loss."

After he said thank you and kindly lead us back to the door we walked back to the car."How many more of those do I have to do?"

"I don't know, you're good at it though."

"I can handle it because I had to tell people about deaths plenty times before. I even had to tell family and friends." We climbed back into the car and he started it. "I've said this before and I will say it again. I am, and have always been, far from normal. And I mean, solved two serial killings when I was 11, kind of not normal."

* * *

Later that day...

"Hey Garcia, can you see if any mothers and daughters have been reported missing in the last 48 hours?"

"There was 7."

"How about with black hair?"

"That makes it 4."

"How about daughter around the age 10?"

"Katelyn Johnson and her daughter Jamie."

"We know the next victims names. This can be easier now. I want to talk to their husband."

"Well, actually, she divorced him last year."

"Divorced him? I have an idea, call you soon." I hung up.

30 minutes later.

"So I had an idea but I still feel like I'm missing something."

"What's your idea?"

"I think that a reason he's killing may be that his wife divorced him and got full custody of his daughter."

"That could be correct, it makes sense why women and their daughters." JJ said.

"A common cause of divorce is a drinking problem." Spencer stated

"Then the wife wouldn't want the child to stay with him." Rossi said.

"I'll call Garcia." I said. Before I could even get out my phone, someone's rang. Hotch picked up.

"Hello?" He paused to listen. "We'll be right there." He then hung up.

"What is it?"

"There's more bodies."

**More death. Yayish. Again, not yay for dead people. I shall post again soon. **

**Oh, by the way, I've been not posting because I've been trying to write my other fanfic, which is Doctor Who, and a re-write, on the episode Gridlock. So Please understand. **

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**P.S. I'd be a tiny more motivated by Reviews. I will reply to all of them. Promise. **

**Also P.S. Shout-out to people who faved/followed this fanfic. I won't list them though. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello random Criminal Minds obsessed humans that I have not met in my entire life! We're back again with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Like I promised, **

**RatherBeAWriter: I am SO glad you're enjoying my story! I am also glad you reviewed, I haven't gotten much feedback and it makes me want to write and continue more when I read the reviews. Also, don't tell anyone but, ****_the first few chapters I barely planned anything and made up as I went along. _****Another thing is that ****_at first, I didn't plan her to get kidnapped and it wasn't in her POV_****. But, thanks to Grace, (we have a two-person account and write our own stories and one by the both of us.), I changed it. I've been trying to hint to a romance, I really don't know how I'm doing. I keep getting distracted by the plot. Thank you for reviewing.**

**And, who reviewed on chapter 7, **

**534667lc: I was really, really happy when you reviewed. I love reading peoples reviews (Even if I've only got 2 so far. That sounded kinda pathetic.) I am sooo glad you love the story, it's my first one. Thank you SO SO much for being my first reviewer. **

Chapter 14

I walked into Union Station, trying to ignore the bodies on the bench. It appeared to be the waiting room. They couldn't do much to block it off, they had to put police ribbon around the two-sided bench extending a couple feet around. The unsub always dumped the bodies on that one bench. We walked up to the ribbon, and they let us in. I instantly walked up to the bodies, I hated to see the daughter, she looked somewhere around the age 10. I knew then that I needed to solve this, along with the rest of the team.

They both were lying in the plain sleeping position, and the mother was beaten, but the daughter looked to be held with more care. Something must have happened to the unsubs daughter, I took a mental note: Daughter either died or got a fatal illness, he probably blames his wife, or ex-wife.

I walked over to the side facing the flag, (If Google images is correct, there is that.), it had the wife. She was badly beaten and dirty, with her black hair knotted and smudged. She had stab wounds that somewhat reminded me of when Elizabeth got shot, but much more blood. I looked away and closed my eyes, I knew I couldn't have done any more to save Elizabeth, but part of me blamed myself for her death. My brain instantly switched topics and gave me the memory of me finding my father. His last words echoed in my head. Suddenly a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Are you ok, Chloe?" Asked Emily.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I just had a...bad memory." I said, the sight of his blood still stained in my mind. "The girl is held with care," I said, walking over and kneeling in front of the girl. "While the woman is beaten

"I noticed that too," Said Spencer "I was thinking something happened to his daughter, an illness or maybe death."

"That is exactly what crossed my mind. I also think he blames his ex-wife."

"That's what set him off." Hotch said.

"I know we're figuring things out but I don't want to look at this girl anymore." I said, getting up off my knees. "I'm gonna see what diners best here."

I sat in a random diner of which I forgot the name of when I ordered my burger and fries. It had happened a while ago but every day I was kidnapped still haunted me. I had gotten small memories at random times when things that reminded me of that second, and nightmares. It would usually have faded from my mind more, but it was linked to my whole life. I then thought of Elizabeth, which lead me to the thought of her funeral, which was the week before, they let me out of the hospital so I could go. At the thought, I blinked back tears, I didn't need to cry in public.

A waitress came up, holding my plate. "Miss, are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just remembering a friend, she, uh, died a couple weeks ago." I replied. "I met her in a really...rough time in my life." She placed the plate of food in front of me.

"I don't want to bother you or anything, but how'd she die?"

"She was shot. Well I was too, but she was shot in the stomach. I was shot in the leg." She clearly wanted to ask me how I got shot. "I was kidnapped on a case I was working. I'm part of the FBI."

"Oh, well sorry about your friend. Enjoy your food."

After she walked away I decided to focus on the current case. We had most of it figured out, first he got divorced, then something happened to his daughter, and it caused the murders. We were one phone call away from finding his identity. I sat back and took a small bite of my burger. I looked out a window and continued to go over the case.

A couple hours later.

"I need you to search for people who have been divorced and the wife got custody of the child." I said to Garcia. "Who live in the Chicago area

"We need to narrow it down." She said after a moment of typing.

"In the last five years?"

"That doesn't narrow it down much."

"What about the daughter get's an illness?"

"That makes it five." (Note: I did no research, this is probably not accurate.)

"Perfect. Any with the husband that had any non-drinking sessions of any sorts?"

"That makes it 2."

"Send me the facts about them."

The next day...

I stepped out of the car, along with Morgan, JJ, And Spencer. The rest of the team were at the other suspects house. We were at Sean (Pronounced Shawn) Windchettar's house, they were at Brent Smith's house, either could be the killer.

"Hello sir, I'm Agent Anderson and this is Agents Morgan, Reid, and Jereau, we're part of the BAU." I said with a fake smile.

"What can I do to help?"

"Can we please search your house?" I didn't realize it, but they already opened their mouths to say what I did.

"Not without a warrant." He snarled.

"Then, Mr. Windchettar, we will return later, with a warrant." I said, trying not to sound annoyed. We walked back into the car.

"Sorry, I took over. It's a problem. I've been trying to stop. Sorry I also kinda snapped at him." I apologized "I'll call Emily to see how their guy went."

After I called Emily...

"They need a warrant too. this is going to be a fun day."

Morgan laughed "Well, lets go get ours."

"Yeah.'

After we got a warrant...Which is a couple hours later.

"Hello sir."

"Do you have a warrant?"

"Yes." I held it up. He looked a tiny bit nervous. "Now, let us search your house."

After a moment of searching I walked up to the basement door.

"Y-you don't wanna go in there. I haven't cleaned it in a while, it's not pretty."

"I don't mind." I opened the door. I walked into the basement, not knowing what I'd find. Sean walked closely behind. I was about to call for Morgan to call an ambulance and backup, but when I opened my mouth, a gun went to my head.

"W-why would you kill me? I'm not married, and I've never been. You're getting back at your wife for divorcing you right? Then she was so distant, and your daughter then got-"

"Don't tell me what happened!" he yelled. They must have heard that because in a matter of seconds the team was in front of me.

"Hi guys. Will my life be threatened a lot?"

"It seems so. Sir, just put the gun down." Morgan said.

"So you can arrest me?!" He half-yelled. "I loved my family."

"Then one night you drank too much. And your wife got tired of it. So she divorced you, did she tell you countless times about your addiction?" I said, he was silent. "You told her you would change, but you didn't, did you? You kept drinking. I bet you're an angry drunk. How many times did you yell at her, or beat her until she got tired of it?"

"Shut up!" He yelled. Slight terror flashed in my mind. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I heard quiet whining from a woman holder her child in the corner.

Finally I said "Would Lily like to see you do this, Sean?" I asked. "Would she like to see her daddy do this to people?" I asked, everyone was silent, until I felt the gun slowly back away from my head. I took a breath of relief.

Around 20 minutes later.

"Where'd you get the scar?" Asked the woman who was kidnapped, she was sitting on the ambulance, but wanted to sit outside before leaving. I hadn't realized that it was peaking out of my folded up sleeve

"I was kidnapped a couple weeks ago. I was tortured, shot, cut, and at one point electrocuted, but I'm alright. It's getting better, I'm not in as much pain."

"Will Katie be alright?" She asked, her daughter had already been checked out and was fine.

"Yes." I smiled. "I went through something at a young age too. Without it I wouldn't even be here."

"Really? Maybe this might help her then."

"I have some things to do, but if you need anything, just call. It can be hard getting over being kidnapped and almost killed."

The next day, on the plane...

"So, when's the next case?" I asked

"Sometime soon." JJ replied

"Then immediately when I get home I'm sitting down with coffee and putting on Netflix. No one's bothering me until there is murder." I sat back. "Unless you have food for me."

I heard slight laughs around the room. "Unlikely. All you eat is from restaurants." JJ laughed.

"No, actually, I ate a salad the other day. One that I made at home." I paused to think "And, yesterday, I had a Poptart." I playfully shot.

"You win." She said

That night...

_I was walking. I was in a house, when I took a scan of the surrounding area, I gasped. I whispered "McAlister.". I then walked forward, I saw a door, the door to the basement. I wanted to open it, but it felt like a scene horror movie, if I opened it, I could die. _

_I ignored the little voice in my head, and opened the door with a shaky breath. I went down the steps, there was another door, perhaps the second door was to hide the victims better. I slowly reached for the door, fearing what was inside. I stepped inside the basement, and took a breath of relief. Before I could turn around, a bang sounded and a sharp pain shot through me like a bullet._

_Wait... It was a bullet. A took in a breath, before slowly falling to the ground, desperately grasping the wound. A look of fear settled in my eyes. Eyes getting fuzzy, I looked at who had shot me, when my vision cleared, and I saw who it was, I heard him speak. _

_"I..." He said, kneeling down in front of my face. "Have broke you once again," He smiled evilly "Chloe." My eyes slowly closed._

***Meme tone* MCALISSSTTTEEERRRR! Anyway, who noticed the reference name, Sean Windchettar? **

**I hope you enjoyed! I will respond to any reviews. Any reviews at all. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been completely ADDICTED to writing a Doctor Who fanfic and ignored my other fics. If you watch DW check it out! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Chapter 15.

I sat up with a large gasp. The words once again echoing in my mind. I looked to my clock. It was exactly 10 am. I flung my blanket off of me, still panting.

After I had gotten ready for the day, I sat down with a steaming cup of coffee and continued the episode I had gotten half through before I went to bed.

Fifteen minutes later

I put my half empty cup of coffee on the wooden coffee table in front of me.

"No surprise, it was the shop owner." I mumbled. I continued on with my normal everyday life, after that I went an picked up any mess I made yesterday, like I did everyday. After that I heated up my coffee and clicked on the next episode.

Around the time it ended I heard a crash outside my house.

I ran out to see what happened, I saw a car that had crashed into a poll close-ish to my house. I saw the driver moving. After looking both ways, I ran across the street to help her.

After looking into the window, I saw that she needed immediate help. I broke the window and unlocked the car so I could get in.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Chloe, can you hear me?" She moved an moaned.

"I was driving." She mumbled. "I lost complete control. I wasn't distracted at all. I-"

"It's okay, crashes happen." One handed, I called an ambulance. "Help is on the way, I need you need to hold on."

"I was steering in the opposite direction. I don't know how I crashed."

"It's okay, the ambulance will be here really soon. What's your name?"

"Sierra," Sierra said, still in a mumble. "Sierra Holt."

"Well, Sierra, I am going to make sure you live, okay?" She attempted at a nod. "I am also going to find out why you lost control."

45 minutes later.

I was sitting in the hospital, waiting for her to get out of surgery. I took my laptop with me, to do some research. As I typed into my beloved WordPad, I ran through everything she said.

'I was driving. I lost complete control. I wasn't distracted at all.' *'I was steering in the opposite direction.'* That part confused me. I made the screen half internet search, half WordPad. I looked up strange car crashes in the area, and came up with little results, there had only been the one. I sat back and sighed. I took out my phone and clicked Garcia.

"Hey, Garcia," I said after she picked up. "Can you do me a favor and search for strange car crashes in the area? I'm getting little results."

"Of course my Chloe." She said. A patent zipped by with his bed, making a clanking sound. "What was that?"

"Oh, I'm at the hospital. You get anything yet?"

"Why are you at the hospital?"

"Uh, I saved someone's life...Hopefully." I replied. "She was in a car crash outside my house. I want you to search that because she said that she lost control. The weird part is she said that she was steering in the opposite direction."

"I got results." Garcia said suddenly. "Some guy claimed that he was focused on driving and didn't even look away when he crashed into another car."

A nurse came up.

"Thank you, make sure you keep a really good eye out for another. I really need to go, she's out of surgery. Bye."

"Bye."

"Yes?" I said, fearing the results.

"She will be monitored for a while, but she's stable. That's all I can say. She should be awake soon."

"Thank you." I said taking a breath of relief. I had lost far to much for her to have die. "Can I go in?"

"Of course."

15 minutes later

Sierra stirred in the bed, her eyes flickered open. She moaned. Her skin was bruised, and her long wavy brown hair was shoved in a ponytail.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hi," She said in a mumble. "You saved my life."

"Yes I have, I've learned a few things in the field."

"'In the field'?" She asked, sitting up.

"I'm part of the behavior analyses unit of the FBI."

"Oh. I know it's not my business, but is that where you got that scar?" She pointed at the bullet wound that was peaking out of my shorts.

"I was, uh, kidnapped. I don't usually like talking about it, but," I took a deep breath and sat back.

"He stalked me for years, and one day, which I found out was the anniversary of my father's murder, he started kidnapping people, and torturing them. He soon kidnapped me, slashed my arm," I rolled up my sleeve to show her, "Shot my leg, and made me remove it myself with nothing but a jacket and old tweezers, and he at one point electrocuted me," I paused, and thought of Elizabeth. I opened my mouth to tell her, but I just closed it and instead said "And the whole time, he absolutely terrified me, still does, even if he's dead."

"Who saved you?" She asked, I could almost hear the sound of the bullet ringing out of the gun and into his head.

"My team, well, at that point they weren't my team. They figured it out and saved me." I said with a slight smile on my face. "After I made a plan for a friend to tell them important information." The smile faded. "She, uh, died."

"I'm sorry."

"That's why I'm not letting you. You're still weak and under no circumstances can die on me. Okay?"

"Okay. I won't die."

"Good." I said. "So, you know things about me, tell me some things about you."

"I just work at a diner. I'm no one extremely special, like you."

"You are special, who else named Sierra works at a diner. I'm sure you have a talent."

"I've been told I can sing."

"Well, then, you should post covers on YouTube. A slowish song with a nice part that shows off your talent, like...hmm...What Hurts The Most, by Rascal Flatts."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Then, a heard beeping from a machine, and she fell limp. The beeping became one loud, never ending tone that I was not gonna forget any time soon. I pressed the call button for a nurse. Soon she came in, when she did, I was trying to restart her heart.

"Help me!" I said. Doctors and nurses came filling in with a crash cart. The doctor put the defibrillator heart restarted on her chest. Her stomach flung up. She was running out of time, I held my breath for the results.

Life or death? Kept running through my mind on repeat. Life or death? Life, or death?


	16. Chapter 16

**I tried my hardest to make what's supposed to be****_ Italic _****Italic. Usually I put *These* surrounding the word to somewhat alert me. Thought I tell ya that. **

**Anyways I've been working hard on writing three fanfic's at once and have been dabbling in the arts of re-writing (Where you make an episode and do stuff like put OC's in it), One fanfic is a full-on Doctor Who re-write with two OC's and it's a series re-write and I'm hoping to make it go up to the 12th Doctor (Sister's in Space). The other Doctor Who one, I'd say, will be a half write-half re-write (Led Through Time),  
And the third one, is THIS. ****_Well duh._**

**Anyways, ENJOY! This one is going more into actually STARTING the investigation a lil more. But I wanna know, was going a bit into Chloe's life a bit interesting? Please review. **

* * *

Chapter 16

Time felt like it was going in slow motion. The sounds of the beeping, defibrillator, and doctors and nurses talking also sounded in slow motion. I stared nervously. Suddenly the long beep turned to shorter beeps. _Life. _

"You've been here a while, I suggest you go home and get some sleep." A nurse said to me.

"Yeah. Call me when she wakes up."

* * *

About two hours later,

I walked into the room with the round table, (Really can't remember the name.) "Guys, I think we have a case, I'm not sure yet though."

"What is it?" Spencer asked

"Well, this morning, a car crashed outside my house, but, I've done some research, she's never had an accident in her life, and she said she was steering the the complete opposite direction." I sat down "I even talked to Garcia, there was been another car crash exactly like that a while ago, too. I think, and I'm guessing, that maybe, someone's hacking cars. Wow, that sounded more stupid than it did in my head."

"We can have Garcia keep an eye out for more." Morgan suggested

"Yeah. The girl who crashed this morning's name is Sierra. They're gonna call me when she wakes up." I then got up, "I need to go over this with Hotch."

* * *

After I had told him the facts and my thoughts on it...

"I'm not usually very wrong. Can we look into it? Or, at least talk to Sierra when she wakes up?" Before he could reply, my phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hello. She's awake."

"Okay, thank you. Be there soon. Have a nice day."

"You too ma'am." The woman said nicely. I then hung up.

"So, she's awake. You want someone in the team to ask her some questions?"

"Have Reid ask some questions. If both of you think something's up, then something's up."

* * *

"Sierra, this is Reid. He's part of my team. He's gonna ask you a couple questions about your crash." I said "Hey Spencer, you should try the close-your-eyes-go-through-the-moment thing."

"That's what I was going to do first." He turned to Sierra. "Sierra, close your eyes."

"Okay. " She quietly replied.

"I need you think back to the crash. Where were you headed?"

"I was going to the store, same rout as I had always gone through."

"When you were passing Chloe's house, what do you remember? Did your car do anything?"

"Uh, It-...It started to...control itself..."

"What do you mean?" He asked. There was a look of interest and confusion on his face.

"Well, I noticed I was pulling to the right, so I slightly turned to the left again, and the wheel started moving the other direction, and-and speeding up and- and I took my foot off the gas, and the next thing that I knew, I heard Chloe's voice, t-there was pain everywhere." By the sound of her voice, she sounded very distressed.

"Sierra, calm down." I said in a calming voice. "We're right here." I turned my head to Spencer, "So, Spencer, whatcha think?"

"I think there might be something." He said. "Sierra, you're one-hundred percent sure that all happened?"

"Definitely." She simply replied.

"I can call Hotch." He said to me, before picking his phone up and exiting the room.

Sierra looked at me, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Uh," I said before letting out a single laugh, "No. He just works with me."

"Yeah, but with a job yours, you'd probably spent a lot of time together."

"Uh, I haven't worked in the BAU long."

"Come on, so you are really not dating?"

"What?" I asked, with the slightest ever blush on my face, "What's wrong with that?"

She opened her mouth to speak but the door opened.

"Hotch's having us alerted whenever there's another car crash."

"Great," I said after clearing my throat. "I'mma head home, it's getting late. I'm exhausted."

* * *

**So, four things,**

**1\. Hope you enjoyed!**

**2\. I answer ANY reviews whatsoever. (Unless it's asking private info.)**

**3\. PM's make me feel slightly uncomfortable. **

**4\. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Sorry for the short chapter. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 17

I woke up, this had been one of the very rare nights with no dreams. Usually those nights would give me false-hope that maybe-*maybe* the dreams had stopped. It was the usual day. I did the usual wake-up routine. And by one I was out of the house, on my way to the office, and I was gonna stop at the hospital, and maybe the diner, on the way, so I left an hour early.

* * *

As soon as I got to Sierra's room, I said "Once you're out, you can use a subway or something. I don't want you using a car until this guy's behind bars."

"Fine with me. The doctor says I'm healing well." She said to me.

"I was just dropping by to see how you were doing, I on my way to profile and find this jerk. And maybe have a burger."

"Well, you better go then. Dr. Ried's waiting." She grinned and winked.

"Stop it." I said, "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"So, guys." I said. "Any more...mysterious crashes?"

"No." JJ said.

"Actually, there was one but the victim had signs of alcohol and drugs in his system, so it was immediately filed out of the group." Spencer spoke.

"Right," I said. I sat down. "You know, now that we have the case, I have no idea what I'm gonna do to actually investigate it."

"I don't know either." JJ said.

"You know, is there a thing in the car, that, I don't know, Garcia can track back to the killer?" I asked, completely clueless about how to solve the case. For the first time since I was three, might I add. "I'll go ask her."

* * *

As soon as I made it to her office area I knocked on the door. "Uh, can I come in and ask possibly the stupidest question I have asked since I was four?"

"Of course, my Chloe, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask if there was a thingy in the car that you could trace back to the killer or something."

"You've never solved a case like this and are experiencing confusion, aren't you?"

"Ah, working with the BAU and it's quirks. I am completely clueless and I hate it. I wanna solve this for Sierra, but I want this case to be over."

"You can do it."

"Yeah." I sighed. "You know, I wanted to go down and look at the car. So, I'll go and do that."

* * *

I walked up to the normal-sized, shiny, grey car with chipped paint and a bent-up front. I closed in on it, taking in the dents and assorted small details, such as every different chip in the paint, or the blood on the broken window. As I got closer I saw another figure on the other side of the car come into view.

"Uh, hello?" I spoke. The person lifted their head up and I instantly knew who it was. "Oh, gosh, Morgan. I thought someone else was here and I had to communicate with them."

He just laughed.

I cautiously crawled in the car. And so did he. I was now focusing on the wheel. Once I found nothing, I opened the visor and something fell out. "Woah." I said.

He looked up. I picked up the small, black object. "What is it?" Morgan asked.

"A camera." I said "How about we turn the car on? Keep the doors open."

"What would the camera be doing in here?"

"Well, maybe the killer used his hacking skills and unlocked it for easy access." I said, before turning the car on. I jumped at the sound of a voice, then I looked at the screen. It was a distorted picture. Hard to see due to to fact the screen was broken. From what I could tell it was the video that the camera was recording

The altered voice spoke deeply. It was hard to tell what he was saying, but he was threatening. '...Crash your car...If you don't, I will for you.' He said.

"I think sierra failed to tell us something." I said.

* * *

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas...! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys! Sorry if I didn't write in SOOOO long, I got SUPER caught up in another story and then the holadays, then birthdays and all that and I'm SUPER sorry for that. **

**This chapter's shorter, but I've been working on this case for so long. I think you guys'll love the next case ;)**

Chapter 18

"Sierra, can you tell us what really happened." I said.

"I told you, it just went out of control." She said

"No, it didn't." Morgan said

"We looked in the car. We heard the video, found the camera. What happened?"

"He-he told me not to tell anyone,if I survived."

"Sierra, please, start from the beginning."

(In Serra's view)

I was headed home from work, usual way. I turned to Main-street, while letting out a sigh. Traffic. When the car pulled to a stop I was startled by my image in the screen. I then heard a voice,

"When you turn into your next usual street, when you are in front of house number 2104 exactly, you will crash your car. If you don't I will for you. I currently have several different snipers on you at different locations so no matter where you are, we can kill you."

I continued like usual. When I was almost at 2104, I jolted the car to the tree. Finally accepting the end of my life.

"That's what happened, honestly."

"Sierra, lying won't help the investigation."

"I-I know. I just wanted to save-" She stopped short.

"To save who?" Me and Morgan asked

"Nurse!' She shouted. One came in. "They're bothering my rest."

"I'm sorry. I'mma have to ask you to leave."

I took out my badge. "I'm sorry. We need to stay and investigate a possible murder case."

"Oh." She said, then retreated.

"You need to tell us every detail." Morgan said

"Fine. I know who the killer is. He-he's watching."

"Who is he?"

She then flew back into a seizure. "Nurse!" I screamed. They came and pushed us out of the room.

"Well, I think we need to tell the team about our new info." I said.

I took a deep breath. I was outside Sierra's room. They were drilling her on who it is. Se wasn't barely saying a word. Her hands were cuffed to the bed. As soon as the doctors cleared her, she was going to be arrested.

I listened to Morgan yelling as I staired in front of me blankly. Thinking. That's all I was doing. I trusted somebody that I needed. I trusted her. I guess I keep doing that. Trusting people I knew was gonna leave me. Everyone did. And I knew Morgan was, and Emily, and JJ, and Hotch, and Garcia, and even Spencer.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Chloe? You okay?"

"Oh, Emily. Hi." I said looking over "I'm fine, I guess."

"What's wrong?" She insisted.

"Well, I just- I trusted her. I know I shouldn't have. I don't even know why. I just...trusted her."

"Why are you beating yourself up?"

"I don't even know." I sighed. "Here, I'ma call Garcia, see if she can find out who this mystery guy is." I walked over to a quiet area.

I clicked the third on my speed-dial.

"Chloe, m'dear! What do you need?"

"Well, I wanted to know if there was, in Sierra's phone, something to do with the mystery guy. Anyone she called/texted a lot, and maybe suddenly stopped."

**SnowKi: ****Here's more :). Not to be mean, it drove me CRAZY when I read that the 'Pleaz 3' Did you mean 'pleaze' or 'Pleaz :3'? Think of that as 'constructive criticism' :) Look forward to more reviews :). **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't posted. Forgive me. First of all, I've been watching a little too much YouTube, then my Dad's birthday came around, I got addicted to Lord Of The Rings, watched all of the movies in one weekend with my family (Plus hobbit movies.), and on top of all that,**** I POSTED SOME OF AN ORIGINAL BOOK ON FICTIONPRESS! ****(I'll put details at the bottom!)**

**I hope you enjoy! Check out my book if you have a chance, please.**

* * *

Chapter 19

15 minutes later...

"I got a hit." She said

"Yes?"

"So apparently she ditched a lot of friends and boyfriends," She explained "Up until a couple months ago, when she started dating Michael Johnson. They were dating up until, guess when?"

"A couple days before the crash."

"Bingo!"

"So how'd he do all that?"

"He's an electrition."

"Send me details, I'll head out with the team."

* * *

Soon, I was in my car. I had insisted on taking my car. I didn't want to leave it and ride with the others.

I was about half way there, when my radio clicked on. Shivers went up my spine as I listened to him threatening me. I reached for the door and it locked. I took out my phone and clicked my speed-dial at random.

"Hello?" Spencer replied

"Spencer," I just about screamed "He-he's in control of my car! Spencer, please, what do I do? I can't think."

"You're going to have to break the window more off-road. You need to stay calm."

"Right." I took a breath. "I'm putting the phone in my jacket pocket, but I'm not hanging up."

"Good."

"What do I break it with?"

"Anything hard."

The car started to swerve. I gasped and put the phone on speaker, before shoving the phone in my pocket.

I took the gun I had in my glove department out and hit it on the window really hard. I know, it would've been easyer to shoot the window, but I didn't want to start a public freak-out.

Thankfully, it splintered. So I hit it again. The car swerved again. Making me have a mini heart attack. The window broke at the same second. "Spencer, I don't know if you're still there, but I broke the window."

"Jump." He said. I unlocked my seat-belt. And crawled out the window. I hit the ground with a grunt. I heard a voice come from under me. My phone came out of my pocket.

Before picking up my phone, I watched my car slam into a nearby street lamp.

"Are you okay?" I heard slight worry.

"I'll be bruised, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to vomit, but I think I'm okay."

He sighed out of relief.

"Spencer, I might not be there for the arrest or anything. I'm going to have to wait until someone calls an ambulance. Like that lady over there."

"Ok, I'll tell the others what happened. Bye"

"Bye."

* * *

The next day, 9:45 PM

After I had gotten cleared to leave the hospital, I had JJ take me home. My car was wrecked and she was there to make sure I was alright, along with Spencer and Garcia. I spent the rest of the day watching crime shows, but was too tired to point out their mistakes with arresting or solving the case.

I was now on my couch drinking coffee, bruised, and slightly sore from jumping out my car window. I had a second scar on my leg from the broken glass, and ruined my favorite pair of pants.

Hotch gave me the day off, because once again, I had a traumatic experience and it was some sort of required rule.

* * *

2:35 AM

_I woke up. Something was off. I heard a noise. This must be another one of my dreams. But, it felt to real, to vivid. I slid out of my bed, grabbing my gun from in the top drawer of my nightstand. I let out a shaky breath. _

_I finally made it to the kitchen. There was a man, and a body on my floor. This had to be a dream. I tried to shoot him, but I missed and hit only his shoulder. He walked over to me, knife in one hand, syringe in the other. _

_With one swift move, he shoved the syringe in my neck. Everything began to blur. He spoke softly, and said "Hold this real quick." and he handed me the knife. Everything was fuzzy._

_It was then that I realized. This is all happening, I dropped the knife, making it slash my lower leg.I tried to shoot him again, and missed, leaving a dent in my door knob. He simply sneaked out. I took another shaky breath, heading to the body. I tried to revive him, and failed. _

_I then called Spencer. After that, I have no memory._

* * *

**Okay, betcha that you're eager for more! I've written halfway through 22. I reply to ANY reviews!**

* * *

**BOOK STUFF**

**Name: Unlikely Hero's**

**Summery: **_One day, Kate Annabeth Jackson wakes up, and everything feels...off. That night she gets a haunting nightmare about her being chosen, along with four others, to save the worlds. Will she get the team together in time to stop the returning Doctor Magma? And will her choice to save her sister stop her long before Magma does?_

**LINK: s/3230742/1/Unlikely-Hero-s**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYEEEE**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh. My. Gosh. Chapter 20! I cannot possibly comprehend how far this fanfiction has come. I'd like to personally think every one of the 52 favorites and 35 follows! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Just having people click on the story and read it (****_And put up with my wacky and random updating times._****) means the world to me. **

**Enough of me. On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

I woke up. Thinking last night was a dream. It had to be. I stood up. My clothes weren't as comfortable as last night. I went to straighten them, and felt a crusty substance on my hands and outfit. I looked down and I was covered in dried blood. I knew what I had to do. I had to call the police.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Guys," Said JJ, clearly distressed, "We got a case, someone found a body."

"Where?" Spencer said eagerly.

"At Chloe's address."

"What else?"

"I'm not sure. They didn't tell me much."

* * *

I sat on my doorstep. Since I was a suspect, they didn't let me do much. They only let me change because the clothes I had on had blood on them. I was in a bad mood. I was stressed, afraid, and I didn't eat because the whole kitchen was a crime scene. I sighed.

"Chloe, you scared me. I thought you were the dead body." Emily said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what happened." I said. "I just woke up with blood on me, barely remembering anything. They're going to arrest me, Emily. I don't know what to do."

She sat down next to me. "I know you wouldn't kill anyone in cold blood. We're going to find whoever did this."

I nodded. "When are the other's getting here?"

"Pretty soon. I headed out first."

* * *

After just about everyone told me they thought I was dead, or I scared them, or they were glad I'm okay, Spencer walked up.

"Hi," He said. "You okay?"

"Don't tell the others, I promised I was okay, but to be honest, I'm stressed and terrified. What's going to happen? The only reason I'm still here is because I wanted to speak with you guys first. I don't think I'm okay."

"You're going to be fine. I know you'd never kill anyone in cold blood."

"Emily said that." I had little hope. I was mainly focusing it on Spencer. He knew a little more about me than the rest.

"We'll find him, Chloe." He said, trying to comfort me by putting his hand on my shoulder. "I promise."

"How do you even know?"

"Last night you called me, would you set that up?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything. I could've. I could've been trying to get an, I don't know, alibi or something." My hope was slightly fading. "It feels like everything is going after me."

"You've put a lot of people in jail. One of them could be trying to get you back. Let you know what it feels like in jail."

I slung my arms around him. He was surprised by the unexpected hug, but he hugged back. I've been though a lot lately. I needed it.

* * *

I sat in interrogation room one, Morgan in front of me. They gave eventually me something to eat.

"Morgan, act like I'm a usual suspect. Don't think of me as a friend or teammate. I've been interrogated by people before, and it wasn't this nicely."

"Fine, what do you remember of last night?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember a knife, and I remember trying to revive the body. And I remember a syringe, and shooting my doorknob." I paused "Spencer said I called him last night. Ask him about that."

* * *

_Last night, how the conversation went..._

_He groggily answered "Hello?"_

_"Spencer!" _

_The tone of my voice must have alarmed him, because he sounded more awake when he replied "What?"_

_"Someone was in my house. Th-there's a body."_

_"You okay?" _

_"I got a gash on my leg and I think I was drugged, but I'm okay." I said "He drugged me. And-and then he just...ran out." _

_I paused "Spencer, I would be nowhere without you. You're one of the very few I let in, showed my emotions around. Thank you for being...you. I really l-" _

_He cut me off by saying "You need to sleep."_

_"Okay," I paused "Night Spence." _

* * *

"...She said she got drugged, there was a body, and a guy ran out, but other than that, nothing." Spencer explained. They were discussing the case in another room. While Hotch was sitting with me, trying to help me remember more.

"If one guy ran out, how can he be dead? We can use this." Rossi said.

"Well, at least we know it was a two person thing. But, her prints were on the knife." Morgan added

"She keeps the knife on the east side of the kitchen. If she came from her room, she'd have go get around both of them to get the knife." Emily continued their investigating.

"Why would she grab the knife if she already had her gun?" JJ asked

"I think Chloe was framed." Morgan stated.

"Hotch," Morgan called. Hotch got up and walked out of the room. I looked at the door, wondering what they figured out.

Hotch came back in and explained the situation. After a moment of hard thinking, I mumbled "Oh, but of course." with wide eyes.

"What?" Hotch asked

"I know who it was! Yes! Finally! It all makes sense!"

"Who?"

"A couple years back, I was investigating a case, and every two days another suspect came in, all drugged, stabbed victim, middle of the night. We eventually caught him, but I was hit, then he was hit, then he got away."

"Who is it?"

"Chase Johnson. Ex-FBI agent."

* * *

Behind the glass, they were watching me.

"Chase Johnson." Spencer repeated. "I read about that case."

"Yeah, I think I saw that one in the news." JJ added.

* * *

**534667lc: ****Sorry. It wasn't ;). I used this to add more back-story. You'll see. MUAHAHA!**

**Just a reminder to check out my book! I work really hard on it!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYEEE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't posted in soooo long, I was marathon Arrow, then I got a cold that has been going around. It's hard to write when you're coughing. Also, I lost a dear pet, River Song. She was a Guinea Pig I had for about three years.**

**Enough of the sad crap. Good news is...I got a cat. :)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 21

The team was going to find the killer. The bullet I shot grazed him and they traced the blood to 'John Smith' who owned had a life in a local area.

"Hello, sir, we're the FBI and we want to-" JJ was cut off by him brushing past her to get caught by Morgan.

"Chloe," He called "Is this him?"

Still cuffed behind my back, Spencer helped me out of the car. I walked up to him. "You," I said "You nearly killed me."

"_Nearly_. That's why I framed you. One way or another I'm going to ruin your life."

"You know, I trusted you once._ Once_. You already ruined my life once. Now, Chase, it's my turn."

"Your turn? You had your turn, and you _failed_."

"Well, now I have a team I can actually trust with my life."

"Oh, don't lie. You said it yourself. You trusted me."

"Trust_ed_. Now, you disgust me."

"That's a lie, Chlo, I can't disgust you." He winked. "So which one of those people are replacing me."

"All these people are my team."

"You know what I mean." He gave me a sly smile.

"Take him away." I said

"Who is it? Is it Reid?" He looked at me, while being pulled away by Morgan. "Oh, you do go for the smart ones." He spoke over Morgan saying the usual speech about rights. Chase was ignoring him. "How much do you trust him now, eh? How much do you doubt him?"

I motioned Morgan to stop. I walked over to Chase, lowering my voice. I was inches away from him. "I never loved you. Anything I had with you was built upon a lie, and no one is as untrustworthy, fragile, hot-headed, and as _stupid_ as you. Now you can spend the rest of your life in jail, or, if you're lucky, on death row." I backed away, taking a breath.

* * *

"What was that about?" Spencer asked me.

"What?"

"Your conversation with the unsub."

"Oh, right, that. Th-that was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing." He paused "Still doesn't."

"Ah, the cons of working with the BAU." I sighed "He used to be my teammate. Sidekick, let's say. I trusted him with more than my life, and then some. We had a...thing. I loved him." I hesitated "And during this case. He-he turned. I'd never seen anything like this before."

I got a flashbacks.

_"Oh, really. You'd do this to me?" He let out a partial laugh, creeping over to me. "You have no one to save you now." _

_"Chase don't do this." I had a gun to his head._

_"It must be hard, huh? One of your soft spots, turning on you." He paused, getting ready to fire a bullet between my eyes."Imagine, as your father takes his last breath, he stabs you."_

_"You don't bring my father into this!" I kicked him, causing him to stumble backwards._

"Chloe? You alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be." I realized I had a tear going to my face. "Oh, sorry. I just got a bit of a flashback." I paused "He got me, eventually. Broke into my house. He had a gun, I had a gun. It was a blast..." As I continued explaining. Everything played in my mind.

_"So, you're playing dirty. You don't do field work. What are you going to do next? Solve a murder at me?" _

_"You're right, Chase. That's what I'm gonna do." I reached my hand behind my back, typing my bosses number without a glance behind me. "_

_"You know, Chlo, I did love you. Until I hated you." _

_"And you know what?" I paused, clicking call and covering the speaker. "I used to love you, too. I trusted you with my life. And now? You're stupid. I'm all you have and this is what you do to me? You're gonna aim your fancy little gun at me and shoot? I expected more from you."_

_"You stop." He snapped, grabbing a knife. He smiled, with a flash of evil in his eyes. He walked up and stabbed me where there was no important organs. He was clever, he always was. He did his studying when he needed. "I've got some plans." _

"Anyways, stabbed me, my boss arrived, he knocked him out, shot me, and escaped." I lifted part of my shirt, revealing a scar on my stomach. Spencer noticed the sudden quickening of the story. "Can we, uh, not talk about it?"

"Yeah."

"So, I got arrested and accused of murder." I paused "I don't remember what happened when I was drugged, but its getting a little clearer."

"Whats the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, calling your number. After that its blank." I waited a moment "What I mean is, what did I say during the call?"

"Most of the time you were talking about what happened."

"What about when I wasn't?" I feared the answer, scared to find out drugged me said something she shouldn't have.

"Well," He said "You thanked me for being me."

"Oh, yeah." I breathed. I was now blushing due to the fact I almost did say something stupid. "I-I was drugged, I'm so sorry. Thanks for stopping me."

"It's okay." He said.

"Thanks."

* * *

I let out a shaky breath. I remembered the pain. Both psychical and emotional.

_"So, I'm, uh looking for a Chloe. Can point me out to her?" Came a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around. I saw a brunette male._

_"Oh." I smiled politely. "This is she."_

_"Then,I'm your new teammate, Chase." _

_"Sit down. I just got a new case, so you can work with me."_

_"Perfect." He sat down next to he seat I claimed._

I found a singular tear go down my cheek.

* * *

3:45 AM

_"Chase!" My strangled voice came. . _

_"Chloe!" I heard his voice yelled back_

_He found me laying on the floor, signs of being strangled, blood on me. "Chloe," He whispered, zipping to my side "You okay."_

_"No," I voiced. "Get away from me! Get away!" I frantically backed away. He drove a knife in my weak body. I pulled the knife out and struck him. "I have no regrets." I barely got out, before slowly bleeding to death._

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Lala423:**** Yay yay yay I updated! Hope hope hope you enjoy enjoy enjoy! (P.S. Why are we speaking in three's?)**

**Carol (guest)****: I'm glad its so freaking perfect. Here's more!**

**CrazyCountryGirl****: You need to read more? THEN HERE'S MORE! FOR THE SMALL PRICE OF 9.99$!(P.S. Why do people always make the word 'More' so long?) **

**Guest****: I I I updated! (P.S. I want to know, why is everyone speaking in three's?)**

**-The Writer**

**_Why does she answer EVERYONES reviews?_**

**Cause I love interacting with my readers.**

** HOPE YOU ENJOOOYYEDD! BYYYYYYEEEEE! :D :D :D **

* * *

_**My new cat is black. A pretty, pretty, pretty black kitty, kitty, kitty. **_


	22. Chapter 22

**I DON'T YOU ABOUT YOU, IT'S CHAPTER TWENTY-TWOOO, EVERYTHING'LL BE ALRIGHT, JUST ANOTHER VIEW OR TWOO! I listen to too much Pandora. **

**Sorry I haven't posted. It's my fault. I got caught up in another fanfiction. Then I got caught up in writing this one. Sorry. I think I made it up to you in #23. ;) **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I ate bagels for breakfast.**

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

I woke up to ringing. Ah, the life of the BAU. I sighed and sat up. "Did someone die?" I asked.

"Yeah," Morgan replied.

"Where this time?"

"Seattle."

"Give me fifteen minutes, I'll meet you in the conference room."

* * *

"Ok, we can start." Garcia said as I sat down. "White females have been found in Seattle, completely dismembered. Both of them have red hair and brown eyes. Found at exactly three PM, killings started two days ago." She sounded rushed, probably because we had to leave very, very soon in order to make it before three. "Ok, discuss it on the plane."

* * *

I soon found myself gazing at a de-limbed body on the dampened pavement. I'd never seen someone dump a body like this. It was horrible. I knew people were sick, just not this sick.

"You okay?" Emily asked me.

"What? Oh." I looked at her and sighed. "It's just...this is horrible. This is sick. We need to find him, whoever he is."

* * *

The day passed and it was night.

I shifted in the hotel bed.

"I shall return, my sweet Chloe. And you will suffer." A voice I knew all too well said.

"McAlister?" I choked out.

"Oh, yes." I could hear the smile on his face. "My dear,"

"You can't return. I know you can't. "

"I know I can't. It doesn't mean someone else can't either."

I gasped awake and looked at the clock; 8:23 am. I sighed and got out of bed.

* * *

I was sitting in a local police center with Spencer. Emily went back to the hotel because she stayed up half the night, Morgan went with JJ to get lunch, and Hotch was talking to the family.

"Why do cases have to be this..." I paused "Should I say odd, sick, or challenging?"

He laughed "All of the above?"

"That sounds about right." I laughed back. I leaned back on my chair, playing back the odd and surprisingly short dream I had. I sighed, still making no sense of it.

"What's wrong?"

"Besides the fact I got kidnapped, almost died, my car crashed, and the fact unsubs use my pat against me?" I looked at him. "Confusing and unsettling dreams."

He looked at me curiously "Confusing?"

"Yeah. Last night I had another McAlister dream. But this time, it was different."

"Different how?"

"Well, this time, no one died. And he was just a voice in the darkness."

He continued to stare at me curiously, he was now leaned forward with his arms on the table. "What'd he say?"

I explained how my dream went.

"Weird." He mumbled.

"Yeah. That's what I've been thinking."

* * *

Soon they all returned. While some of us ate, we spoke our different theories about the unsub. Soon Hotch peaked his head in the room.

"It's three."

* * *

I stood about three inches away from a horribly dismembered body, carefully spread out like a carefully placed jigsaw puzzle.

Gloves now on, I walked to the body. I inspected it, trying to make the profile me and Emily were assigned to make.

**Occupation**_; how can he cut a body with such care? _**Surgeon**_? No, not that carefully._ **Butcher. **

**M.O.?**_ The arms and neck weren't cut as carefully as the legs._** Amputee?**_ If he's the amputee then why is he killing?_** Relative of a failed amputee?**

**Gender?**_ From what I've seen this can't have been a woman. Too brutal._** Male**_._

_Moving onto the face; head placed with care. Signs of DNA on the forehead. He kissed her forehead after murdering her? _**Close**_ relative or spouse of a failed amputee._

"Can you get me a swab?" I asked someone. "I think I got a DNA sample."

I wiped the forehead with the cotton swab and placed it into an evidence bottle. That was all I needed.

* * *

"Ok, Chloe," Emily spoke "What have you figured out?"

I took a second to inwardly gather my information. "The body was cut with care, but not exactly surgical care, so I'm thinking he's a butcher of some sort, I'm thinking his MO is because of a close relative or spouse that died during amputation, and I've figured out he's definitely male, so not living amputee is a sister, mother, or wife."

"Wow, you don't even need me."

"I'm just so used to working on my own." I thought for a moment "Here, you can call Garcia. On speaker."

* * *

"Hello, my sweet, what do you need?" Garcia a spoke on the other side of the phone.

"Can you search for a butcher in the area?" Emily asked

"Oh course."

"Cross reference to people related or married to someone who died during amputation." I spoke.

"And there's...15."

"Really?" I asked "They should make a club."

"Take out the ones that siblings and make relatives are the amputees." Emily suggested

"That makes it...three."

"Take out spouses."

"And bullseye."

"Jordan Williams, mom died during amputation seven years ago. And guess when the anniversary was?"

"The day the killing started?"

"Yup. On the dot."

"Text us details. We're taking him down today."

* * *

I watched Hotch open the door, while me and Spencer got ready for anything to happen.

I heard faint screaming.

"Hotch, you hear that?" I whispered.

He nodded and kicked the door open.

Spencer and me behind him, Hotch kicked yet another door open; the basement door.

The basement was quite run-down and large. I went one way, Hotch went straight, and Spencer went the opposite direction as me.

The basement was riddled with shelves, so I couldn't see either of them. Seems a little convenient, doesn't it?

* * *

After a couple moments I stepped and my foot slid a little. I looked down and covered my mouth. I slid a box of random crap over a little so I saw the next row over.

"You think I don't hear you?" I heard him whisper. "Come on, show yourself."

Holding my breath, I walked over to the next isle of old shelves.

"You are pretty aren't you? Just like momma was." He paused, tracing the blade of the used, bloody knife with his finger. "It would be a shame, if someone...killed you."

I took a step back. The next minuted happened so fast.

In a split second he lunged forward and stabbed me in the stomach. I grabbed the bleeding wound, about to fall over. "Spencer!" Was all I got out before collapsing.

* * *

**gossamermouse101:** **Azazel (After the Yellow-Eyed demon in Supernatural).**

**Plot bunny guest:**** As I said, Azazel from Supernatural, his first name was The Doctor. It's so amazing knowing I've got new readers, or readers in general.  
****When you see your favorite YouTubers saying "I love you all and thank you so much for putting the time into watching this." You don't really understand. But, when you experience it, you begin to understand.  
****Words cannot explain how AMAZING it is knowing I have people reading what I put my time and effort into, and I love every minute of it. Every word, every letter, every view, every reader. I mean, 54 FOLLOWS, 38 FAVORITES, 12 REVIEWS, AND 14 FREAKING THOUSAND 640 CRAPPING VIEWS. I mean, just putting effort into clicking this, reading a paragraph, a word even, thinking 'This is a good idea of a plot' and clicking this story, it's just amazing.**

**That got really cheesy, really fast. Sorry for that. **

**-The Writer **

**STAY TUNED! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BBYYYEEEE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, The Writer here. I haven't posted in a while so just go on and read! **

**Disclaimer: I can rap.**

Chapter 23

I was exploring the basement, taking in everything as I walked. I soon heard whispering and froze. I turned behind me, tightening the grip on my gun.

The moment I heard Chloe call my name I made a dash for her voice. I didn't have much to go on, but it was enough. I soon heard Hotch behind me. I turned around for a second, looked him in the eye, and turned back; running faster to the now silent area.

Breath caught in my throat the moment I saw Chloe lying on the floor, bleeding out. The unsub was kneeling next to her, getting ready to carve her up with a bloody knife.

I pointed my gun at him. "Do you really want to put other people through the pain you've beem through yourself?"

He looked up at me, "Yes. Yes, I do."

I shot him in the stomach. After I'd shot him, I headed for Chloe. "Call an ambulance!"

She was not gonna die. Not yet. Not if I can help it.

I had my hands firmly on her wound "We're getting you out of here."

"Spencer?" She mumbled drowsily.

"I'm here, I won't leave."

"Am I gonna die?"

"I won't let you, okay?"

"Out of all my years solving crime, I've never been stabbed." She took in a forced breath "Strangled, shot, electrocuted, cut, tortured. Just not stabbed."

"Keep talking; what was the case that lead you to the FBI?"

She told me about a sniper-mass murder. By the time she was done, her pulse was weak and breath labored. She'd lost a lot of blood.

The doctor's from the ambulance then rushed in and took her away.

-0-0-

Once stable, they flew her back home.

It'd been two days since she got stabbed and she's been in a medically induced coma, of which we were waiting for her to wake up from. All of us but Hotch, Rossi, and JJ were waiting in the hospital hallway; Chloe was in surgery. Again.

Morgan was pacing, Emily was standing, and the rest of us were sitting. While everybody was trying to make conversation, I sat silently.

"Spencer?" A voice said, pulling me out of deep thoughts. I looked up to see Morgan.

"Hmm?"

"You got a moment?"

"Yeah." I stood up and walked a little bit away from the team.

"You alright man?" He said "I mean, we're all worried, but you've barely said a word since."

"I'm fine." I insisted

"Spencer."

"I don't want her to die. She's one of my best friends. There is few that are closest to me, and she is one of them. She can't die."

"And she won't."

"How do you know that?" I paused with a deep breath. "Morgan, I-" I hesitated and looked down. "Morgan, I-I love her. When I say 'she can't die' it-it means that 'she can't die'."

"She's strong. Probably more physically then mentally, but she's strong. I know she can get through this. And in any moment a nurse or doctor will come through that door and say that the surgery went well. She will not die. Now I'd say we should go back to the team and wait for news."

-0-0-

Soon, a nurse came.

"Are you waiting for Chloe Anderson?"

I leaned forward. "Yeah."

"So far, she's stable. Surgery was pretty simple, so there wasn't any complications. All she has to do is make it through the night, and she'll be fine."

"Thank you." I said to the nurse. I turned to the team, "Why don't you guys go home, get to bed. I'll call if there's any changes. "

"What about you?" Emily asked.

"I'll be fine. Besides, one of us has to stay.

"Sure you'll be fine? I can stay with you." Garcia said

"I think I'd prefer to be alone."

-0-0-

She made it through the night, with a couple worrying close calls, but she made it.

The next day-3:36 PM

She stirred and moaned. I saw her eyes open, and stood up and walked over to her.

-0-0-

"Chloe," I heard Spencer's voice.

"I survived?" I drowsily asked

"Yeah, you survived." He gently said "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got stabbed." I sat up. "What about you?"

"He hasn't left your side." JJ interjected.

"Really?" I asked, looking over at the team sitting on the other side of the hospital bed.

"All night."

I looked at Spencer with eyebrows raised and a grin plastered on my face, "All night? No sleep?"

"I may have fallen asleep at like five, but not for long." He awkwardly said.

"Hey, guys," Morgan suddenly spoke, "How about we go and get Chloe some food, I'm sure she's starving."

"All of us?" Garcia asked

"Well, Spencer'll stay. We don't want her to be alone."

"Oh, right." Emily and Garcia said in unison.

"I actually think I'll go get Hotch." JJ spoke, standing up.

And without another word everyone left.

"That was weird..." I commented.

"Yeah." He agreed awkwardly.

After an awkward silence, I spoke. "So, uh, you were worried about me? Well, of course you'd be worried, but you were worried?"

"Of course I was. You're one of my closest friends."

"And you're mine." I paused, thinking. "You've killed two people for me."

After a second he replied. "They wanted to kill you. I had no other choice." He sat down near me on the hospital bed.

"Nice to know I have my favorite nerd to protect me." I noticed us subtly leaning closer.

"I-I want you to be-" He cut off for a moment. "I want you to be-to be safe."

Due to his nervous stuttering I knew he noticed how what was happening; we were now centimeters apart. In a matter of seconds we were kissing. It didn't last long, because he got too nervous and pulled back. My eyes went wide. "Spen-"

The door then opened, triggering Spencer to return to his seat.

Morgan, Emily, and Garcia filled the room.

"You got food from the diner?" I forced a smile and glanced at Spencer.

-0-0-

I finished eating and Hotch arrived and left. It was soon 9:30 pm.

"Spencer, I demand you to go and sleep." I said, pointing at the door "Just because I'm hospitalized doesn't mean you can't be also. I've got access to a gun."

He put his hands up in defeat. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Night."

After he left JJ turned to me. "You sure you want me to leave?"

"It's hard to sleep when people are staring at me."

"Fine. Before I leave, what happened when we were gone? I mean, that was probably the first time you actually had a conversation with him that wasn't painfully awkward."

"Nothing happened."

She put her hands on her hips. "Blushing, sideways glances, avoiding eye-contact, I could go on."

"Fine. Something did happen." I blushed.

"Spill."

"It really wasn't important."

"Then why aren't you telling me?"

"JJ, I was stabbed. I'm tired. You're tired. Go, go to bed."

"Tell me tomorrow." She demanded before leaving.

**So, what did you think? :D  
Leave a review, so I can improve. And, if you're writing a Criminal Minds, Doctor Who, Supernatural, or Sherlock (You can also add the show in your fic in the review) fanfic I'd love to read and support your writing. **

**REVIEWS! **

**CalicoKitty402****: Thanks! So, if you want, you can give me a crime/killer/victim and I will surely add it in. **

**Gossamermouse101****: I try to make her kinda Sherlock-y but also her own character. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kat (Crazycountrygirl12)****: Glad you liked it! I get lazy too ;) Meaning I started editing this up in the create new doc last night and I'm actually posting this now. **

**-The Writer**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in like a week :(. I've been SUPER busy with Easter and all that stuffs so I didn't have a lot of time to write. I just finished this chap like two days ago. I've also not been writing because of Netflix and TV bingeing. Mostly...um...Buffy...and The Voice... **

**Anyways... I bet ya'll are excited about this chapter, huh! **

**New case, and new stuffs between a special ship...! **

**Disclaimer: I'm on Season three of Buffy.**

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

I woke up, 7:39 AM.

Hotch gave me the day off today, so I had nothing to do. That is...until Spencer gets off work. I got up anyways.

I soon sat with a Pop-Tart and coffee. As I watched the new episode of my favorite crime show, I thought over the odd dream.

* * *

Two soups, three coffee's, most of a season, and several hours later...

_Knock knock knock. _

I grabbed the remote and paused it. I soon stood in front of the door.

I grabbed the knob of the door and hesitated. I took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hi, Spencer."

"Hey," He awkwardly replied.

"So, uh, you kissed me." I took another breath "Well, it was, um, more of a two way thing. I hope." I paused. "Well, anyways, we kissed. And, uh, I- ...I...The other day I went to watch Chase-They put him on death row. I-I watched him die."

"Chloe-"

"Let-let me speak." I took yet another deep breath. "But he-he didn't mean much to me anymore. Dead or alive. I have, um, feelings for someone else. Someone who's been there for me when I climbed out of a moving car's window, someone planted a body in my house, I get stabbed...No-no matter what, he's there. He's probably my best friend. But, uh, things have been a little...different lately." I finally made eye-contact. "He kissed me. They guy I fell for kissed me. And, in case you didn't figure this out, this guy is you, Spencer." There was a pause "Please say something before I go shoot myself with my gun."

He stuttered a bit and hesitated. He then sighed, before grabbing my waist. In a split second he kissed me. I slung my arms around his neck and kissed back.

After a moment we parted.

"I-I have feelings for you too." He nervously said.

I kissed him again as a reply.

_Rrrriiinnngggg._

"And the moment is ruined." I stated, pulling my out my phone. "'Sup? Murder?"

"And a lot of it." JJ spoke. "Mass murder at Baxter Labs."

"Oh. We'll be there in five."

"_We_?"

"Yes, me and Spencer, we got to go. Bye." I quickly replied and hung up.

* * *

"Baxter Labs was poisoned with gas two days ago. They just now opened the crime scene to the FBI and police, because of the poisonous gas. The crime scene's untouched." Garcia paused, looking horrified. "34 dead; No survivors."

"The unsub wanted to make a point." Morgan said with said, with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Clearly." I replied

* * *

-On the plane-

"So," JJ spoke, sliding into the seat in front of me. "Why were you with Spence?"

I awkwardly glanced at Spencer, I then took a glance at Emily. "Ask her."

"Who, Emily? Why?"

"Just ask her."

* * *

-Montana - 7:20 PM-

**Baxtor Laboratories...**

We immediately headed to the scene; I walked in and made note of everything, asking myself questions as I went and ignoring the foul scent in the air.

**Why?** F_ired from here? they'd have to be smart. _

**M.O.?** _As I said, they'd be smart._ _He wanted to impress Jared Baxtor? _

**Gender?** _? _

I sighed and moved on, walking further into the building.

I made my way over to Spencer, who was investigating a body nearby.

"Whatcha got?"

"I might have the poison."

* * *

An hour passed and me, Morgan, and Spencer soon stood in a morgue.

JJ and Hotch were speaking to families, and Rossi and Emily were profiling.

"What's the poison?" Spencer asked the mortition

"Sarin."

"I knew it!" He replied

"Oh, of course you did." Morgan commented

"I suppose you're waiting for us to ask 'How did you know?'." I added, putting my hands on my hips.

"We'll first of all the vomit everywhere, there was also the drool and signs of a runny nose."

I walked forward to the body, "Can I?" I asked the mortition. She nodded, giving me a pair of gloves. "Isn't this from Baxter?" I inspected the body, seeing many bruises and two stab wounds.

"Yes,"

"Why is this an actual hands-on murder, then? Who is this?"

"This is Steve Wilson."

"Ok, Spencer, call Garcia to find out how high in Baxter this Steve was and look for people fired from below him. Tell her to call me with results."

* * *

**I said this last chap, I want to support your fics like you do mine! In the reviews (If you want) Put in the summery and show and I'd love to read 'em! The same if you have a Fictionpress/Wattpad book!**

**And, how am I doing on the romance? It usually doesn't turn out like I wanted. **

* * *

**REVIEWS! **

**Gossamermous101:**** Gosh, I know! I ship them myself so much. **

**CrazyCountryGirl12:**** Awesome review! And someone else commented on that, they are adorable!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I haven't posted, I've had writersblock. I've also been writing a new Fanfic I'm thinking hard about posting. (It's Flash, BTW) If you wanna know more, review and tell me! **

**Yo, I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, Penny (Pen from sPENcer and the y sound from chloE) would be an actual TV ship. **

Chapter 25

With the new information, we decided the next move would be to visit Steve's family. And since I do the families pretty well, Hotch decided during the call that we would visit.

"Ok, what's different?" Morgan, from the front seat finally asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Chloe, I'm a profiler, I know when somethings different. What's different between you two?"

"Nothing." Spencer replied, giving me a glance.

"Fine."

-0-0-

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hi, I'm Agent Anderson and this is Agents Reid and Morgan. Is it okay to ask a couple questions about Steve?"

The woman nodded and let us in.

We soon sat on a quaint couch.

"Do you know if he fired anyone recently?"

"Yeah, um, he was always the one to fire people. Recently he fired someone because of theft."

"Do you know his name?"

"Um...I can't remember..."

"It's okay. It's hard to be asked all these questions when you lose someone. That's all we need. Thank you."

We walked out the front door and to the car.

"If you wanted to go in alone, you could've." Morgan stated, climbing into the car.

"Oh, crap. Sorry. I'm just so used to doing it all myself."

"It's alright, I wouldn't have known what to say." And at that his phone went of.

"Hey baby girl," He answered.

"Is my Chloe around?" I barely heard come from the phone.

"Her and Spencer, I'll put you on speaker."

"Chloe, I know you wanted to call you when I had stuff, but that's the problem. Too much stuff."

"Ok, his wife said that he fired someone for theft. Put that in."

After minutes of audible typing she spoke again. "Well, that would be Mr. Cody Milton. Hasn't been seen since he got fired from Baxter Labs."

"Got an address?"

"Yeah. I text you with details."

-0-0-

Walking up to the door, I got my gun ready. Hotch knocked on the door "Cody Milton! Open the door!"

Cody didn't do as he was told, so Hotch broke open the door. We explored a bit.

"Unsubs have things for basements." I stated, closing in on the basement door.

We soon entered the basement, where Milton was was holding a switch. And that was no bomb.

"I will do it!" He yelled.

"You don't want to, Cody." JJ spoke.

"Yes I do." He replied, tightening his hand on the switch.

"No, you don't. We weren't the ones that fired you."

"I'm not here to kill the worthless crap that fired me."

Spencer's eyes widened "You're here to prove that your worthy. It doesn't matter what we say, you're going to kill us anyways."

I pulled my trigger, ringing a shot through his stomach.

And, that was simply it. Sarin murder solved.

-0-0-

I sat at one of the tables in the jet.

"Hey, you okay?" Morgan asked, sliding into the seat across from mine,

"I haven't killed anyone since-"

"Since what?"

"I-" I sighed. "I've had a long and hard past, Morgan. Not all of it I'm free to talk about."

-0-0-

It was a long flight home, but we made it.

Not long after I arrived home Spencer knocked on the door.

I let him in. "Hi,"

He grabbed my hips and pulled me to an inch away. He then closed the gap.

"I could definitely get used to that." I said, once we parted. I had my arms strung around his neck. "So, what exactly are we now?"

"I'll tell you if you'll go to lunch with me tomorrow."

"I that your smooth way of asking me out?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is." I moved my hands so they were now on his chest "Is this a casual or dressy lunch?"

-0-0-

The next day...

We sat at the diner, which Spencer had taken me to.

"So, what are we?" I asked with a grin.

"I think we're dating now."

"Oo, I have the nerdiest boyfriend on the planet."

"And I have the most beautiful girlfriend on the planet."

"What happened to my awkward Spencer?"

-0-0-

We walked back into work to face an excited looking Emily "So, where were you guys?"

"Well..."

-0-0-

**REVIEWS! **

**Gossamermouse101: ****YAY! How am I doing with them, by the way? Thanks for feedback!**

**Pssst...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYEEE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the SUPER long break between chapters, I have a few valid reasons.**

**1\. Seasons are endinggg **

**2\. It's not easy making up a murder.**

**3\. It's hard to write about murder when you're busy shipping Penny.**

**Also sorry for the short chap. But, at least I made Penny a thing. :) **

**I don't own Criminal Minds. Just anger pointed at cliffhangers.**

Chapter 26

_Last Time! Onnn A NEW MEMBERRR!_

**_ In a matter of seconds we were kissing. It didn't last long, because he got too nervous and pulled back. My eyes went wide. _**

_"...The guy I fell for kissed me. And, in case you didn't figure this out, this guy is you, Spencer." There was a pause "Please say something before I go shoot myself with my gun."_

**_"So, what exactly are we now?" _**

**_"I'll tell you if you'll go to lunch with me tomorrow." _**

_We walked back into work to face an excited looking Emily "So, where were you guys?"_

_"Well..."_

"...I, um-We ran into each other in the, uh, parking...lot. I, uh, had to stop by at my, um, break during my lunch." I nervously stuttered

"Amazing cover story." She replied

"Shut up."

"Guys." Garcia said, walking up to us. "New murder."

"This one is especially gruesome. They've all been set on fire, twice." Garcia explained

"They certainly want to make an impression." I spoke up.

"Yeah. Victims Mark Murrin, Robert Kline, Harry Foust, and the most recent, who is as of now unknown. All killed in Detroit."

Garcia soon summed up the rest and the team was exiting the conference room. As they were walking out I told Spencer I needed to talk to him about something. We soon stood out of the teams' earshot.

"How do we tell the team, Spence? I don't want to keep lying to them."

"I don't know." He replied. "You called me 'Spence' again." I heard the smile on his face, though I didn't see it. I was too busy awkwadly staring at the carpet. "Lying to the team about us isn't the only thing bothering you?" It was meant to be a statement, but it ended like a question.

"I killed a man." I replied. "Yeah, he was a killer, but I-I try not to kill anyone."

"Why?" Concern highlighted his voice

-0-0-

Standing in an abandoned building, gun pointed at an unsub. I'd called for backup, but they hadn't come yet. "Please, drop your weapon." I said, trying to stall.

He tightened his grip. "You don't-you don't understand." He said, a crazed look in his eye.

Where's my backup? I thought. I couldn't hold him much longer.

-0-0-

I felt tears of guilt starting to well in my eyes, but I simply blinked them back.

"His finger went on his trigger, as did mine. Before my brain could process it, he grabbed a kidnap victim and pulled her in front of him as a shield-and... a shot rang out of my gun, going through both of them."

"Not all victims survive, Chloe. You know that."

"Diana Rhodes; Female. 16 years old. Unsub, John Laws; Male. 29 years old." I recited, basically from memory. "Spence she was a minor."

He pulled me into a hug. "It wasn't your fault."

-0-0-

We soon took a flight there and arrived at the crime scene.

Open crime scene. Definitely trying to make a statement.

_**Gender?**__ My guess is male. _

_**M.O.?**__ Back-story having to do with fire. _

"Whatcha got?" Emily asked

"Not much. Obvious stuff." I replied

"Obvious to you is not always obvious to everyone."

"Male, back-story having to do with fire. As I said. Obvious. I need to get pictures of all the vics, before and after the fire and what they have in common."

"Then you have time. What was you and Spencer's conversation about?"

"I was just explaining another thing from my long past."

"At least you didn't lie this time."

"I wasn't lying the last time." I said, walking away from Emily. I pulled out my phone and texted Spencer.

'Hey, I'm hungry. Buy me food.'

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Spencer take his phone out and smile. 'I'm almost finished.'

"That's not suspicious at all. Who are you texting?" Morgans voice sounded behind me.

"Why is everyone watching me?" I asked "And why is everyone implying the same thing?"

"I'm not implying anything. I just want to know who you're texting."

"Uh-huh. Right. I'm texting a friend from home."

"How do I not believe you?"

"I gotta go. I need fries and a burger to solve crimes."

-0-0-

**REVIEWS! **

**Gossamermouse101****: Do you still like where their relationship is going? :3 I actually cleared that past thing up for ya cause you were so curious and shes got a long past sooo...you've waited long enough :)**

**534667lc****: Yay! I'm funny! Thanks for reviewing/reading! **

**-The Writer (Btw if you want to know why I call myself The Writer, go into my fic Led Through Time and check out the fore-note thingies)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYEDDD BYYEEEEE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So...I haven't posted in a while...sorry. **

**Forgive me? **

**I've been writing a lot of my new fanfiction. For your forgiveness I included an adorable Penny moment.**

Chapter 27

_Previously on A New Member... _

_ In a matter of seconds we were kissing. It didn't last long, because he got too nervous and pulled back. My eyes went wide. _

**_"...The guy I fell for kissed me. And, in case you didn't figure this out, this guy is you, Spencer." There was a pause "Please say something before I go shoot myself with my gun."_**

_"So, what exactly are we now?" _

_"I'll tell you if you'll go to lunch with me tomorrow." _

**_We walked back into work to face an excited looking Emily "So, where were you guys?"_**

**_"Well..."_**

_"...I, um-We ran into each other in the, uh, parking...lot. I, uh, had to stop by at my, um, break during my lunch." I nervously stuttered_

**_"This one is especially gruesome. They've all been set on fire, twice." _**

-0-0-

(3rd Person)

Walking into an abandoned warehouse, the team stayed focused, taking in all of their surroundings. They spread into differing directions, seeking the burnt faced rich kid.

Suddenly, smoke started rising from the back corner of the warehouse.

Everyone heard a yell from Hotchner to get out of the warehouse. Everyone evacuated.

"Where's Chloe?" Spoke Spencer, after stopping his coughing from all the smoke.

-0-0-

One day earlier

"How about we just wait until they storm us with questions and force us to confess." Spencer suggested, taking a sip of his soda.

"I don't have any other ideas." I replied, before taking a bite of my burger. "So lets roll with that." I reached over and took a fry from his plate. "What? I got onion rings."

"Why did you order onion rings when you wanted fries?"

"I didn't know I wanted fries until I saw yours." I continued to switch out half my onion rings for half his fries. "I'm just gonna barrow these. You like onion rings, right?"

-0-0-

The next day...

I sat in the local station, looking at pictures of the victims.

All fairly attractive, the fire went for the face from the morgue report, and all come from rich families.

From that information I composed a theory: Attractive rich boy gets harmed in a fire and is no longer attractive...so...his family abandons him?

Getting the theory straight in my head, I speed-dial Garcia. "My Chloe, I've been waiting for you to call. What do ya got?"

"Ok, search males with a lot of money, that have an incident involving fire and his face. Should be twenties to early thirties."

"There's about...30."

"Only child?"

"10."

"Recently bought a house."

"1. Mr. John Allen. 28 year old with no current job. But, two weeks after he bought the house he sold it."

"Great. Does his family have a company?"

"...Yes. Allen Incorporated."

"Do they have any abandoned buildings?"

"Yes. One. Closed down due to not enough funds."

"Send me the adress. Fill the team in for me, please."

-0-0-

_Walking into an abandoned warehouse, the team stayed focused, taking in all of their surroundings. They spread into differing directions, seeking the burnt faced rich kid._

Chloe made her way to the back, assuring that there would be no slip through a stray back door.

He's in the building. She noted, seeing the gasoline on the ground.

She then came face to face with the unsub. He had a lit match in his hand.

"I was waiting for you guys to show. I've heard of the BAU and how clever they are." His voice was forced and scratchy. "I have nothing left. My girlfriend left me, my family abandoned me."

"My last boyfriend was imprisoned after trying to kill me and framing me for murder, and my parents were both murdered. But I don't have nothing. You never have nothing."

"Then what do I have?"

"A really awesome opportunity to cosplay Two-Face."

"Funny. It's a shame to kill you."

_Suddenly, smoke started rising from the back corner of the warehouse._

_Everyone heard a yell from Hotchner to get out of the warehouse. Everyone evacuated._

_"Where's Chloe?" _

-0-0-

Fire spreading quickly she searched for an area where fire didn't reach. She soon found a small area where the Unsub hadn't put gasoline on, and stayed there, trying to stay low. She kept calling for help, but with all the smoke, she didn't have enough air to successfully yell.

She fazed in and out of consciousness, and soon settled on passed out. At this rate, Chloe couldn't last long.

-0-0-

"Morgan." Instructed Hotch "Go find Chloe."

Morgan walked into the warehouse, the smoke hitting him like brick to the face. He stayed low, weaving around the fire and debris. Leaned against the right wall was a passed out, and maybe dead, sat Chloe.

Morgan scooped her up and carried her outside. While he set her down he checked her pulse.

Without anyone saying a word, he put both hands where her heart was, and attempted to start her heart back up. 1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3.

"Come on, Chloe." He whispered.

He then tried mouth-to-mouth resuscitation in the same rhythm as he had before.

Was this the end? Was this her death?

-0-0-

**REVIEWS**

**534667lc:**** You're welcome. :) Yeah, I know but she still blames herself. **

**gossamermouse101:**** Yay! That's a relief. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYYYEEEDDD BYYYEEEE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, yeah, that was mean. I'm sorry. Here's a chapter for you! :)**

_**IMPORTANT! ! ! **_**So, I'll be at a retreat thing from the 15-20th so I won't be able to write ****_or _****post. Sorry! **

Chapter 28

"Come on, don't do this now." Morgan mumbled, going from mouth to mouth to trying to restart her heart again.

She finally coughed awake. Hearing sighs of relief all around she asked weakly, "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone but you." Morgan replied.

She took in what had just all happened, and said "The Unsub died in the fire."

-0-0-

"The doctor says she should be alright, no permanent burns or brain damage." Hotch explained to the team.

"Is is just me, or fifty percent of the time she's in a hospital bed?" JJ asked.

The team laughed

"Once she wakes up, we can go home." Hotch said

-0-0-

After a successful case closing, and me sleeping the entire way back, we were home.

The next day we had work again, so I stood at Spencer's desk, and talked to him, like I usually did at my last half hour of work.

"And then you died." He finished. I had asked him to explain what happened.

"But I was revived." I added, placing my hand over Spencer's.

"Ok, time to 'fess up." Garcia's voice sounded, making me and Spencer jump.

I turned around to see Garcia, JJ, and Emily.

"Can you just admit that you're dating?" JJ asked, crossing her arms.

I looked at Spencer. "And what if you're wrong?" I asked

"What, the entire team wrong at the same time?" replied Emily

"Alright fine." Spencer spoke, standing up and standing next to me. "We're dating."

"Happy?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yes." Garcia squealed, pulling both of us into a hug.

"Now, what did I miss?" Morgans voice suddenly came. The girls quickly filled them in. "Are we telling Hotch?"

"There's nothing to tell." Hotch said "I heard that whole conversation from my office."

"Ok, everyone knows, yay. I'm going home. It is nine thirty and I'm tired." And with that I started my way for the door.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" I heard Morgan whisper into Spencer's ear. "Have some alone time?"

I stopped walking "You know, Morgan, I heard that." I turned around and put my hands on my hips. "And, yes, he is."

Spencer turned to Hotch, silently asking if he can leave early. With a smile on his face, Hotch nodded. And without any other words, Spencer walked up to me and started walking with me.

I grabbed his hand.

This was going to be so much easier.

-0-0-

Back at my home, me and Spencer stood. Spencer with his hands on my hips and me with my arms around his neck.

"So, I guess you were right. Again." I sighed "You usually are."

"At least we won't be hiding anything from the team anymore." He replied

"Gosh, I hated hiding it from them."

"Me, too."

"So, I actually died?"

"Wasn't the first time."

I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"When you were stabbed you flat-lined a total of eight times in a span of a week."

"You must've been so worried about me. Every time I was dying." I my saddened tone turned into a laugh "And that seems to be frequent."

"I was. Morgan had to convince me that you going to make it."

"What'd he say?"

"He basically said that you were strong enough."

"Did I ever say thank you?"

"For what?"

"Always going out of your way to save me."

"I'd do anything for you, Chloe. I'm not going out of my way I'm just making sure that the woman I love is safe."

I blushed and kissed him, "You seem to be very spotty on that goal though."

"It's not my fault you're accident prone."

"I have nothing to say against that." I sighed "Other than, I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Alright. I'll leave," He kissed the top of my head and leaded for the door.

"Night." I said with a smile "Spence."

"Goodnight."

-0-0-  
**REVIEWS!**

**gossamermouse101:**** Yay! She breathed! And, I thought the Two Face comment was needed. I hope you enjoyed!**

**CrazyCountryGirl12****: You're right! Hoped you like the chapter!**

**R-Doll (On chapter 22):**** I loved getting your review btw!  
Yeah, I noticed that. Sorry. I'll balance it out more.  
I do try really hard for details, making the cases flow, etc. And, actually, it does get hard at times, but if you come up with careful details for the cases it can get pretty easy.  
Yeah, I knew the Netflix was a nice touch. As you can tell from the beginning-y parts I hadn't ****_really_**** come up with her full personality, but I've got it down now.  
And I don't take offense to reviews (Unless they're literally offensive). It's simply Constructive Criticism. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate every review! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYEEEEEEE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The next couple chaps are a bit short, sorry for that. Just a forewarning to reread the first 5 chapters or less, parts are mentioned, some chapters will be themed after the first and second chapters, so pay close attention.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 29

When I was seven my father was murdered.

When I was about nine I stopped his murderer and put him behind bars.

When I was sixteen (I go into this soon,) my mother was murdered.

When I was twenty-one I entered the FBI

When I was twenty-two I claimed an innocents life.

When I was twenty-eight I joined the BAU.

Lets fill in some holes;

It had been a week after my 16th birthday when it happened,

Jonas Johnson, the murderer of my father had been released and recreated my father's murder, but with my mother. He then surrendered, knowing the damage he was to leave. Using his several connections, he got out of death row. For the second time.

I remembered by birthday, surrounded by my three close friends and assorted family. It had been happy. I had been happy.

I reached the top of the mountain, life had no more ups left.

There was no hope for me.

At least, that's what I had thought.

Five years later I turned 21.

Two months after, I got a letter in the mail saying that the FBI had recognized my pure talent for crime solving and hired me as a detective.

That was when I met Chase,

_I was filing some papers when a voice came from behind me. _

_"Are you Chloe?" _

_ I jumped and turned around. I saw a brunette male. "Oh." I smiled "Yes."_

_"I'm your new teammate, Chase."_

_"Sit down. I just got a new case, so you can work with me."_

_"Perfect." He sat down next to he seat I claimed._

A month later we had started dating. It was the best thing to happen to me since...

Well since ever.

Two months later he had a moment that I had no part in, but it was a very special moment,

The day before he broke.

Chase's POV

_I sat, staring at the ring in a small black box. I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what I was to say when I asked her, throwing out every idea that popped into my head. _

_I sighed and stood up, to put the ring into a small drawer in my nightstand. When I opened the drawer, I saw a picture: Me, dad, and my little sister; Dawn. I don't know why I even kept the picture, all it brought was bad memories and pain. _

_Pain I thought I'd overcome. _

_Seeing my father in the picture sprung a memory from me when I was the mere age of six, and Dawn was but a baby._

**_My father burst into the room with a broken plate. "You think you could hide this from me?!" _**

**_"I'm sorry, father. It won't happen again." I tried my best to stay calm, though on the inside I was full of fear. _**

**_"I was right. You are a stupid, worthless, piece of crap." He threw the plate at the wall. "Not even worth beating." _**

_Life wasn't full of fear my whole childhood. When I was fifteen I finally called the cops on him, after taking Dawn and leaving for good. _

_You may be wondering where my mother was in all this, I had another brother; Thomas. When Dawn was born (Which was one year after Thomas was born) mom took Thomas and left, not knowing what life she had left me and Dawn._

_That day when I was fifteen, was the day he had almost beaten me to death. I couldn't let him do that to Dawn. _

_"What's that?" I heard a voice behind me. _

_I turned to see Dawn with her hands on her hips. _

_"Oh, um, nothing." I replied throwing it in the drawer and closing it.. _

_"You're going to propose!"_

_-0-0-_

_Later that day..._

_"Chase..." A small whisper said from across the room "Why didn't you tell me that mom left...?" _

_"How'd you find out?" I ask, shocked. _

_"That doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice this time came louder and anger started to peak through. _

_"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want it to hurt you." _

_"Why would it hurt me? She left. She didn't want to live with dad." _

_"She left when dad was still...nice." I said, sighing. "And she took a different child." _

_"You should have told me, Chase." Her voice started filling wirh more anger the more she spoke. _

_"I didn't want it to hurt you."_

_"This probably has more hurt then you telling me the first time!" _

_"Dawn!" I yelled, voice full with anger. _

_She stopped with a fearful look in her eye and a shocked look on her face. "I'm done with you." She whispered. "Get out." _

_"Dawn..." _

_She ran into my room and came back with the ring box. "Have your 'happily ever after.' Just LEAVE!" She threw it at me and it fell to the floor, breaking the box, but not the ring. _

_Not bothering to take it, I left. _

-0-0-

(Chloe's POV)

The next day, he got fired.

You know what happens next.

You know all of what happens next.

Now, it's time to find out the rest.

-0-0-

**So, I wanted a chapter to just explain a few open chunks in her back story and make a sort of timeline. (Btw, I don't remember saying her birthday, if I did please tell me. And if I did,I'm changing it to July 22nd 1987.) (And if I got anything incorrect tell me :D.)**

**-0-0-**

**REVIEWS!**

**Fanficqueen306:**** I did :) **

**Gossamermous101:**** Yay! They're FREEEEE!**

**R-Doll:**** Yay! It was pretty hard to write them like that so they needed to be free with their love.  
Thanks, I try. And it gets pretty hard to close cases sometimes.  
I did notice that, but I noticed a little too late. I'm planning to rewrite the entire story ina few places, so it'll get way better sometime. **

**XxRoseyxX:**** I'm glad you enjoyed. And I'm trying to read through Against All Odds now, but I was on a vacation and didn't have time. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYEEEE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! wanted to start a...****special case. **

**Another reminder to re-read the first several chapters so you get the references and clips from it! **

Chapter 30

Two weeks later present day everyone had gotten fully used to Chloe and Spencer openly dating. They we're at work when Chloe got a phone call.

Not recognizeing the number, she walked out of earshot and answered it.

From afar, Spencer watched her facial expressions change from fine, to distressed, to scared.

She hung up the phone. She then slowly paced back and forth, clearly afraid and stressed. She sighed and returned.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked

"My fathers killer did 20 years of time at prison and he-he was released." She explained "He could track me down and kill me, he could torture me, he could-oh gosh what will he do to me?" She spoke distressingly and quickly

"Nothing." Spencer replied, grabbing her hand.

"Are you sure...?"

He stood up and pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her in the most comforting way he could "I'm sure."

She knew that if this was anyone else he would've said 'I can't be completely sure, but there's a larger chance he won't do anything to you by 10%'

And the fact he said he was sure was a great comfort to her, she knew he'd do anything to make sure she was calm and safe.

But there was a piece of the puzzle that no one knew. She had caught this man twice.

-0-0-

Chloe's POV

One week later, we got a murder. In town.

I arrived at the crime scene and froze.

In a pool of blood, layed a dead blonde, wrists cut and throat slashed. I backed up out of the alley. Spencer ran over to me and put his hands on my shoulders,

My eyes closed and _I hoped that it wasn't him. A slow creak pierced the silence. _

_Slowly, I opened my eyes. He had a knife. _

"It's him, he did it! It's him! It's_ him!_" I shouted. I fell to the ground, landing on my knees. My voice fell to a whisper "It's Johnson."

"Chloe, Johnson will not hurt you." Spencer replied in a calming tone

"Johnson killed my parents and I arrested him twice," I replied with anger. "He sure as heck will hurt me, Spencer!"

He kneeled at my level. "Maybe he's learned his lesson."

"He could've learned his lesson when a 9-year-old found him. He could've learned his lesson when he gave himself up because he was pleased with the damage he ensued. He could've learned his lesson when he put me into a orphanage that didn't give a crap about me because no one would be dumb enough to take a sixteen year old girl in." I laughed. "The funny thing is someone was dumb enough. I got him killed too. You know that, Spencer? That I get everyone I care about killed?"

"Chloe-"

"I'm going home." I turned to walk away, and Spencer spoke again,

"I'll take you."

"Spencer, I'm going home alone."

-0-0-

Two days later I was in Hotches office.

"Hotch, I can feel it, we need to stop him. I know it's Johnso-"

"Agent Anderson." He said strictly, shutting me up. "Unless we have evidence, we are not carrying any investigation against Jonas Johnson. If you carry out any investigations by yourself, I will have no choice but to fire you."

"Hotchner-"

"You're excused from my office."

"Please." I whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. You don't have to fire me." I started walking out of the room, but stopped when my hand touched the handle of the door and whispered, "_I'm sorry."_

**-0-0-**

**REVIEWS!**

**CrazyCountryGirl12: Ok. Thanks for feedback! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Gossamermouse101: Ok, and actually I made my Twitter about a month ago. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED BYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello!**

**_4._**

_**This chapter is themed after chapter 2!**_

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 31

_I must find him. Where is he?_

_Where am I? _

_I attempt to scream for help, but...but...I can't speak. I notice the fact that I am bound. Hands, mouth, feet._

_ Panic. All I can feel. Panic. _

_Footsteps._

_ He's coming._

_ No. _

_The panic goes away and fear takes over._

_I found him._

-0-0-

Two weeks earlier, one week after my talk with Hotch, and the day after the second crime scene.

I found myself in Garcia's office area. I looked up from my phone, which I was reading notes I had written about Johnson in my 'Notes' app from and spoke,

"I need Jonas Johnson's current whereabouts, Hotch wants me to keep an eye on him."

She started typing and soon spoke "He's currently staying at Sunny Nights Hotel."

"Thank you, Garcia. And I am so sorry."

Her face looked confused "Why?"

I hesitated and left.

-0-0-

I walked up to Spencer, who was doing work at his desk.

"Did I say sorry for lashing out on you at the first copycat scene?"

"Four times."

"Did you forgive me?"

"Four times."

"Do you remember when we met-when we really met?" After I had said that I laughed "Course you do."

_I jumped a little, not expecting to see anyone, and said "Oh, hi. I don't think we formally met, I'm Chloe." I smiled politely at him._

_Spencer looked up, probably not expecting to see anyone either, and said "Spencer."_

"I remember all of it very clearly." He replied

"I do too. I remember mostly how you barely said a word."

"That only happened because I was nervous." He admitted. I looked at him with a look that said 'explain'. "You may have noticed I'm not necessarily an outgoing person. Especially around cute girls."

I blushed and looked down. I needed to be honest. I've always been honest to Spencer. "I recently made a choice. I'm regret it, but I also...but I also won't. If it all goes wrong will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"If the choice I made goes horribly wrong, will you marry me?"

-0-0-

_"My dear, you're awake. Finally!" He said, tone like I was his daughter. "There's something I wanted to show you..." A younger man, maybe about my age came in. "Chloe, dear, I have an associate this time." _

_The younger man walked up to me, evil glint in his eye and knife in his hand "Mike McAlister, and you must be the infamous Chloe Anderson that I've heard so much about." _

-0-0-

Before he could answer, my phone rang.

I answered it,

"Garcia," I said "Did you find anything?" I walked out of Spencers' earshot.

"Johnson just payed for a second room in his hotel." She replied

"Suspicious?"

"I don't know, he signed it up for a Mike Johnson."

"There is no Mike Johnson, Garcia."

"I'll look into it. Call ya back."

She hung up and I walked back to Spencer,

"So, I asked you a question," I stated nervously "Whatcha say?"

"What if it doesn't go wrong?"

"Marry me anyways?" I paused "I know, it seems a bit fast, but after the choice goes wrong, and I am one hundred percent sure it will, I'm going to need something-" I sighed "I'm going to need something that has been one of my goals. And since we started dating-actually, not long after we met, it was one of my goals to marry you."

He stood up and took my hands. "I'll do it."

I kissed him and when we parted I whispered "We're getting married."

-0-0-

**They're getting married!**

**Sudden, I know, but It kinda just happened. **

**And what's happening with those italic bits? **

**So much going on! STAY TUNED!**

**-0-0-**

**REVIEWS!**

**Guest (Reviewed to chapter 1)****: Yeah, a bit. But she's a lot more normal for the rest! Thanks for reading!**

**R-Doll:**** Yay :) Thanks for reviewing :)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYEEEEEE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**'ELLO! So I can't update on the 5th like I planned, but hopefully I'll update on the 6th. **

**This chapter is not themed after any previous chapters. **

_**3.**_

Chapter 32

I walked into Sunny Nights Hotel, going straight to the 3rd floor, where room 29 and 30 were. I knocked on the door to room.  
No answer.  
I knocked again, this time stating the fact that I was FBI.  
No answer.  
I burst open the door, seeing no one.  
My vision goes black.  
-0-0-  
I must find him. Where is he?  
Where am I?  
I look around to see that I am in a hotel room.  
I attempt to scream for help, but...but...I can't speak. I notice the fact that I am bound. Hands, mouth, feet.  
Panic. All I can feel. Panic.  
Footsteps.  
He's coming.  
No.  
The panic goes away and fear takes over.  
I found him.  
-0-0-  
"My dear, you're awake. Finally!" He said, tone like I was his daughter. "There's something I wanted to show you..." A younger man, maybe about my age came in. "Chloe, dear, I have an associate this time."  
The younger man walked up to me, evil glint in his eye and knife in his hand "Mike McAlister, and you must be the infamous Chloe Anderson that I've heard so much about." He took the rope out of my mouth  
"I need a phone call, please." I said, tears filling my eyes.  
"No, no, no. Rewards later." Mike replied. "If you can go through this without screaming, I'll give you a phone call." With one swift mood, the knife made a gash in my arm.  
The next fifteen minutes were spent with him cutting and slicing me in an assortment of different ways, and finally he said "You have one call. Tell me the number."  
I listed the number.  
It rang about 4 times before someone picked it up  
"Chloe?" Spencers voice said  
"I've been gone for about an hour, but I need you to get all of the team with you."  
"They already are, we're discussing the case. Everything alright?"  
"Put me on speaker, please." I said, tears still forming in my eyes. "I've been kidnapped."  
"Are you ok?"  
"He's been torturing me for the length of time I've been tortured. I will be tortured. I might die."  
"You will not die, I won't let that happen." Spencer reassuringly said.  
I looked at the two men threateningly looking at me, weapons in hand. "Ask, um, the teammate behind the screen. She knows."  
"Alright."  
"You will hang up now." One of the Unsubs said.  
"I love you, Spencer." a tear escaped my eyes.  
"I love you, too, Chlo." Spencer replied  
"I love you guys too. I needed to say that, if I, um, don't make it back."  
"You have taken to long and disobeyed my orders. You will be punished." I heard one of the unsubs say  
"Goodbye." I said finally.  
"Bye."  
-0-0-  
(3rd person)  
The phone hung up. Spencer mumbled something about needing fresh air and left the room, JJ and Emily went to question Garcia, Hotch left with a kind of angry look, and Morgan went after Spencer.  
"Spencer, you alright?" Morgan asked, walking up to Spencer, who was sitting on the stairs outside  
"This morning, Chloe came to me and asked me to promise something to her, because she made a choice that could've gone bad."  
"What did she ask you to promise?"  
"She asked me that if her choice goes bad, I marry her."  
"What did you say?"  
"That I'd marry her if it did or did not go bad." Spencer sighed "And now she may die.  
Meanwhile...  
"Chloe's missing." Emily stated, her and JJ walking into Garcia's room of working.  
"She says you knew where she was."  
"Sunny Nights Hotel, room 29 or 30."  
Meanwhile...  
Johnson angrily grabbed Chloe while McAlister Jr unlocked her bounds.  
"Where are we going?" Chloe asked between gasps of pain from her assorted cuts and gashes.  
"Shut up, missy!" Johnson scolded  
-0-0-  
The team soon arrived, searching through the two hotel rooms.  
One was empty, and the other had nothing but chains and blood on the floor. Where could she be?  
-0-0-

**No reviews found :( D: **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYEEEEEE**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry I took so long. I could've taken longer, though...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**2.**_

Chapter 33

Two days passed, two days of suffering and torture. Every once in a while McAlister Jr had to bandage me up.

They brought me to the place I knew a little too much, and shoved me into the cage that I had always dreaded to see.

"Dearyyy!" Sang Johnson sweetly. "I've got a surprise for yoouu!"

"What is it?" I asked

"Well, since you seemed ever so worried about you boyfriend..." He started explaining, as he unchained me.

I gasped and whispered "No."

"Yes." He protested, losing his sweet voice and replacing it with a menacing one. He quickly adopted the sweet voice again, "Miiikkeee!"

McAlister Jr walked in, hauling Morgan. I gasped in shock

(POV Switch)

I was relieved to see her, though she had off white bandages everywhere, one big one on her stomach area, and one on each arm, and she had a large cut on her head and bruises everywhere, which I was not relieved to see.

They pushed me next to her.

"Now, don't do anything funny, we're watching you." McAlister Jr remarked. They left and we collapsed onto the ground, and sat against the wall.

"How are you?"

"Never been better," She said with a forced voice. "You?"

"I'm doing better than you, obviously."

"How long have you been here?" She asked, grabbing my hand.

"About the same amount of time as you. Give or take a few hours."

(POV Switch)

I put my head on his shoulder. "They think you're my boyfriend." I whispered.

"I know."

-0-0-

(3rd Person)

Spencer and Chloe have been gone for about four days now.

The team was running out of ideas. They didn't know what to do, where to go.

Until JJ suggested something. "What if they were at McAlister's house?"

"It does make sense, if it was a copycat, where else would they be?" Emily added

"How would they get access to it?" Asked Morgan.

Hotchner sat up, "McAlister's son."

-0-0-

It took a day to get a warrant. But they got one.

They wasted no time getting there. And they did.

They hoped they had got there in time. But they didn't.

They hoped both of them were alright. And they weren't.

They wanted them to both be alright. And one was.

-0-0-

One day ago...

_We were both asleep, when the door suddenly crashed open. We both gasped awake. _

_Morgan stood up and collapsed onto the ground. When he had collapsed I heard a bang-no-two bangs. _

_"Morgan?" I asked fearfully_

_To be continued..._

-0-0-

**REVIEWS! **

**R-Doll:**** Yay! Yeah, things still don't look very good, sorry for the horrible cliffhanger, I thought it was needed.  
Yeah, she's been tortured before.  
She was hit with an object.**

**Gossamermouse101:**** Idon'tknowhowtoreplysoI'llsay"yay"andthankyouforreading.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYEEEDDD! BYYEEEE!**

_**P.S. Be prepared for the next chap. **_


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted! Enjoy!**

**_1._**

Chapter 34

Previously on A New Member...

**"Who was that?" Spencer asked**

**"My fathers killer did 20 years of time at prison and he-he was released." She explained "He could track me down and kill me, he could torture me, he could-oh gosh what will he do to me?" She spoke distressedly and quickly**

_**I arrived at the crime sce**__ne and froze. _

_In a pool of blood, layed a dead blonde, wrists cut and throat slashed. I backed up out of the alley. Spencer ran over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, _

**"Agent Anderson." He said strictly, shutting me up. "Unless we have evedence, we are not carrying any investigation against Jonas Johnson. If you carry out any investigations by youself, I will have no choice but to fire you." **

_ "...If it all goes wrong will you promise me something?" _

_"What?" _

_"If the choice I made goes horribly wrong, will you marry me?" _

**The younger man walked up to me, evil glint in his eye and knife in his hand "Mike McAlister, and you must be the infamous Chloe Anderson that I've heard so much about." He took the rope out of my mouth **

_"I need a phone call, please." I said, tears filling my eyes._

_"No, no, no. Rewards later." Mike replied. "If you can go through this without screaming, I'll give you a phone call." With one swift mood, the knife made a gash in my arm. _

**McAlister Jr walked in, hauling Morgan. I gasped in shock **

_We were both asleep, when the door suddenly crashed open. We both gasped awake. _

_Morgan stood up and collapsed onto the ground. When he had collapsed I heard a bang-no-two bangs. _

_"...Morgan?" I asked fearfully_

"Morgan!" I cried, what was happening finally sinking in.

"Shut up, girl!" Johnson shouted.

"You killed him." I whispered. "Don't kill me."

"Too bad I don't do what you say." Johnson said.

(And this is the second Morgan died. Fun Fact, he was shot in the spine and an artery, so he was paralyzed and bled out.)

Like what had happened when it all started, the team crashed in.

Keeping their cool after seeing the body, they fought against the two, eventually arresting them both, though I wouldn't know, I passed out from blood loss because when they came in Johnson, in distress, shot me.

-0-0-

(3rd Person)

JJ walked into Garcia's work office.

"Garcia..." She said.

Garcia spun around and said "Yes?"

JJ then uttered three words Garcia never, ever wanted to hear; "Derek... is gone."

As Garcia let the sentence sink in, her smile and hearing faded from her. "No." She protested.

Garcia stood up and started hitting JJ. JJ tried to stop her by grabbing Garcia's hands. "No! No!" Garcia kept repeating.

"Garcia, please." JJ said.

After JJ had said that, Garcia broke down. "No. No, you're lying. This can't be happening." She said through her tears. "This can't be happening to me." JJ took Garcia into her arms as she sobbed. "JJ, this can't be happening, I won't- I won't let it..."

-0-0-

(Chloe's POV)

I woke up the next day in a hospital, Spencer right next to me holding my hand.

"Morgan didn't make it, did he?" I asked, seeing the looks on all of their faces.

When no reply came, I started crying. And my crying turned into sobbing. He was gone. He was actually gone. It was my fault, wasn't it?

I did this. This is my fault. Morgan's blood is on my hands. I heard some people leave the room, probably leaving in desperate hope to stay together.

Spencer sat next to me on the hospital bed, taking me into his arms, I heard even him sniffling in grief.

"Don't be afraid to cry around me, Spencer." I whispered once I had calmed down a bit. "I need to help you through this as much as I need your help."

I felt him put his forehead on the top of my head, and I felt tears near where he had put his forehead.

"If it helps, he died saving my life."

-0-0-

Three pain filled days passed and I was scarred, physically and emotionally. I'd never seen a teammate die in front of me, though I did and still do blame myself.

The entirity of the three days I had always awaited the night time, when I was alone, so I could grieve without worry.

Though I tried my hardest to not sleep, because of the horrible dreams I had.

I barely got sleep, and every morning I awoke at five A.M. and waited for Spencer to arrive.

But, I was eventually released.

And I found myself in Hotch's office.

"Agent Chloe Anderson, you are relieved from your duties, effective immediately."

"I know. But this isn't the last time you'll see me. I'll still be as much of a part of this family as before. If not more. I swear."

-0-0-

**Gossamermouse101: Well, no, kidnap jerk guy thought Morgan was her boyfriend for some reason or other. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**R-Doll: They gassed him with something to knock him out. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-The Writer**


	35. Chapter 35

**Guys...this is the moment we've all been waiting for...**

**It's really short...but this is it...**

**The last chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 35

My name is Chloe Anderson-Ried, former agent of the BAU, and this was how I overcame being the victim.

You may think that the happiest time of my life has just ended, but no, it has only began.

Five years later...

I sat at my kitchen table, watching Morgan as he fed little Diana.

Spencer walked in, hanging up on a phone call. "I gotta go. There's a case." He sighs

"In town or no?" I asked

"In Chicago. I shouldn't be there for long. Three days, maybe."

"Not easy being married to the leader of the BAU."

"Not easy being him, either."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "See you sometime within the week."

"Alright."

The kids said goodbye to him, and he left.

-0-0-

Spencers POV

I, beside my team, walked up to the police ribbon sealing the alley between two buildings. Garcia explained the murder on our way here.

In the middle of the crime scene laid a blonde girl with her neck and wrists slit. Her hair was knotted up and she was thoroughly covered with blood. Her dirty clothing and knotted hair said she was kidnapped and the cuts an bruises all over her said she was tortured.

I looked up to the wall, which in blood said 'THE CYCLE NEVER ENDS'

We all looked at each other, the two newer people on the team confused at out expressions.

I pulled out my phone, dialing Chloe. She answered and I spoke, "Chloe Ried, I think we'll need your help."

-0-0-

**R-Doll: ****_Dang. This chapter was a downer to read. Morgan getting killed? Chloe relieved of duty? Although, I guess it was expected for Chloe. Heavy and sad stuff. :(. ;-;. What made you decide to kill Morgan off? Just wondering. I would imagine it would be hard to kill of such a character. There was some emotion in this chapter. I hope theres a positive turnabout. Whatever you can do to make your fan-fic work. Good luck!_**

**I decided to kill him off because it seemed like a good idea. You were one of my favorite reviewers. I will be writing a sequel sometime, I hope you could read that when it comes. Sad to see this fic end. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

**-0-0-**

**So that's it. I had this fic running for almost a year. Wow. **

**Hope you enjoyed all 25 chapters! Byyyyyeeeee!**


	36. It's Over

**Hey guys! Here's the after-the-last-chapter bit.**

**I will be rewriting the first case or two and making the McAlister torture make more sense and such, because I didn't care much for the first two cases writing. **

**I will be 100% be doing a sequel, taking place way in the future when Diana is 16.**

**I would be nowhere without you guys, I would've given up by now. Actually, I would've given up by chapter 8. Thank you so, so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! **

**Special shout out to **

_**53466lc, **_

**RatherBeAWriter, **

**Zombiegirl00, **

**ArisuTameZuki, **

**Snowki, **

**Lala423, **

_**CrazyCountryGirl12,**_

_**Gossamermouse101, **_

**CalicoKitty402, **

_**R-Doll, **_

**Fanficqueen306, **

**And Guests, **

**Carol (Guest), **

**Kat (CrazyCountryGirl12 as a guest) **

**Guest, **

**Plot Bunny Guest, **

**Guest**

**For reviewing! (Ones in italic were frequent reviewers) **

**Hope you enjoyed! Goodbye!**


	37. Sequel Problems, Please Help

**Hi guys! **

**So I need help...**

**You all know I will be doing a sequel, (and I might write a prequel) but I need help with that. **

**My problem is that it would have to be in 16+ years from where CNE (Cycle Never Ends, or A New Member) ends so there wouldn't be any characters from the actual show.**

**I honestly don't know what to do, because I want it to be in the perspective of Chloe and Spencers daughter (or son). **

**Please help!**

**(Or would you accept it if I ignored some logic and just aged the daughter/son up and kept the other characters as it was when CNE ended?)**

**Another thing I could do would be to age the characters back so they were in their twenties when it ended, but I don't know. **

**Comment or PM with ideas, or I fear there will be a lack of sequels. **

**(Also what do you think of a prequel in the Chloe FBI stage? There will be a backstory prequel too, but it's an idea.)**

**Have a nice spring break and Easter! BYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


End file.
